Riddles
by BuleSkies1730
Summary: Tom Riddle had one daughter. Just one. But he never knew that she existed. Lela knew that her love for Tom would not save him from the downward spiral to evil. This is why she took her only daughter to grow up with Harry Potter. He could keep her safe
1. Chapter 1

_Tom Riddle had one daughter. Just one. But he never knew that she existed. Lela knew that her love for Tom would not save him from the downward spiral to evil. She knew that her daughter could never grow up in this world. Evil was something a child should never be around. So she took her to the one person that would keep her the safest. She took her daughter to the one that was destined to one day best Tom. She took her daughter to Harry Potter. This is how Carina Nott Riddle because Cara Potter. _

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter One: In the Dark of the night**

Lela Nott stood in front of Number 4 Privet Drive. In her arms she held a small child wrapped tightly in her arms. She looked down at the child and could not stop the sad smile that crossed her lips. Her daughter had definitely inherited her father's looks. On top of her tiny head lay a patch of pitch black hair that held a slight curl to it. That most definitely belonged to her father and although one could not see it the girl held the darkest violet eyes possible. She had also inherited her father's quite and cunning personality. She never cried or begged for something. She would sit there (even if it took hours) and stare at a person until they realized exactly what se wanted.

She and her cousin, Theodore, were both that way. Put them together and they were the brightest one-year-olds around. They were as thick as thieves and would spend hours playing with toys. Lela knew that Theodore was going to be heartbroken when he found out that his cousin was gone, but this had to be done for Carina's own safety.

Three months ago the young Harry James Potter had 'defeated' Voldemort. But Lela knew the truth and Voldemort would one day return. The Potter boy was Carina's only chance at safety. She most definitely would not turn her over to the Order in fear of her only daughter being slathered because of her parentage. No she did not trust the 'light' for one moment. This is why she choose Harry. He would need a partner in this horrible life that had been thrust upon him. He would need a sister.

Drawing in a deep breath, Lela Nott made her way up the front lawn and to the front door. No matter how much she disliked doing this she would never regret it. She needed her child to be safe and only Harry could do that.

Slowly she gave her only child one last kiss before lowering her to the cold ground with only her blanket to keep her warm. Pulling a letter out from her cloak she set it beside the child, knocked on the door, and ran.

* * *

(Nine Years Later)

"Ouch!" I looked up from my book just in time to see Harry once again burn his hand on the stove. I sighed and snapped the book closed. Oh how I loathed it here. Ever since I had stepped foot into this house the Dursleys had made it quite clear that I was unwanted by all and it was only from the goodness of their hearts that they had taken her in.

_Goodness of their hearts? Ha, that's a laugh. _I thought as I made her way toward my weeping friend/brother. I kneeled down in front of him. Despite his famished body he was still quite bigger then I. Taking his hand in mine I gently placed my palm over his burnt on. Concentrating on just his palm I felt a wave of magic rush through me and in a matter of moments Harry's palm was back to normal and painless.

After forcing him of kitchen duty to get some more rest before we had to go to the zoo, I began to finish what he had started. Well finish what he hadn't already burnt, which in truth really hadn't been much. God how I hate the Dursleys. They treated her and Harry as if they were nothing more then common servants. By two we had been scrubbing floors; by three we had been gardening; by four we had been cleaning Dudley's room and by five we were cooking every meal before being sent off to own cabinet.

In this house that we had lived in for the past nine years Harry and I could only truly call the 'cabinet' home. Although this house had so many horrible memories that cabinet had a few good ones. It had been where Harry and I had spent the last nine Christmases, where we exchanged our first gifts, where we began to see each other as brother and sister…every good memory that we had of Privet Drive were all in that tiny cabinet that was barely big enough for us to lie down side by side.

But I don't think that it was the cabinet that made me feel so safe. Harry was always there for me. I remember when he started to insist that he sleep in front of the door

* * *

"_Harry I'm sure I can sleep by the door." I said as I attempted to climb over him only to be pushed back beside the wall. _

"_Stay put and just accept that if Uncle Vernon or Dudley decide they need to beat someone up I'm not going to let that someone be you. You're my little sister and you will do as I say." _

"_You're such a bighead." I groaned before complying with his wishes. _

* * *

That was the moment that we realized that we might not share the same blood but we were brother and sister anyway. Over the years Harry had always been there for me. He has always been the one to be the idiot and take a punch for me when I let my 'sharp tongue' (as Uncle Vernon puts it) get the better of me. This is why I loved Harry. He was always there.

I dished out a small amount of food for Harry and me and made my way back to the cabinet. I couldn't stop myself from smiling when I found him fast asleep curled up in a ball on the small baby mattress that we had shared for the past several years. I placed his food on the shelf above his head and climbed into the closet and began to enjoy my meal.

It was not long before I heard the horrible sound of banging on the stairs. Dudley was up. He stopped just above our cabinet and bounced up and down causing a great amount of sawdust to fall on top of me. Harry jerked awake and had hit his head on the shelf and was now currently rubbing it.

"I hate that kid." I laughed. We all did.

* * *

We were at the zoo. It hadn't been the first time that we had been here. In fact we had come here ever year since Dudley started to take a liking to animals. But this time was different. For the past twenty minutes I had stood in the same spot (which is very hard for me to do) and had stared at a king cobra. Okay so not so strange but the weird thing was that the snake was staring back. And I could hear it talk! I mean what the hell?

Harry and I knew that we had magical powers but this was just beyond weird. I mean I couldn't talk to any of the other animals but I seemed just fine with snakes. But honestly I was a little worried when the snake and I drifted into a conversation about his life in the zoo.

_It's not horrible but I would like to see the light of day once in a while. _I laughed the snake had a sense of humor that most wouldn't quite understand. But of course being treated like a servant most of my life had given me this sense. _And those stupid kids banging of the glass and screaming for me to move is really quite annoying. _I was about to say something when I hear screams and I immediately recognize Dudley's voice in the crowd along with Harry laughter.

I quickly scanned the room with my sharp eyes (a skill I found rather useful in crowded rooms) and found my brother who was lying on the floor laughing his head off. From further investigation I found out why; standing trapped behind a wall of glass inside the tank of another cobra was the one and only Dudley Dursley. In a matter of no time I two was laughing.

Before I could even realize what was going on I could feel myself being dragged out of the reptile house by Aunt Petunia. My eyes followed and I saw Harry always being dragged by the ear as Dudley walked with his father wrapped in a wool blanket. He smirked like a fool and I suddenly knew that this punishment was not going to be good.

* * *

We had no meals for a week and we were only let out of the cabinet for a week. Uncle Vernon had seriously done a number on Harry time. After we had gotten home from the zoo I didn't see Harry for another two hours. All I heard were screams. I tired to hide myself under the blanket under Harry's shelf but the sound still came through. I plugged my eyes and prayed for it all to be over while tears fell from my eyes. When Harry was thrown into the cabinet and we were locked in I immediately began to examine him and heal what I could. But the damage was done.

That night we held each other and cried through the late hours. Did fate really hate us this much to put us through this horrible pain? We had never done anything to deserve anything this horrible or at least nothing I could remember.

* * *

**A/n: Okay so I hope you liked it. I after all had to rewrite it like five times because my sister's laptop over heated. So yeah…I thought it turned out relatively nice. Hope you think the same.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tom Riddle had one daughter. Just one. But he never knew that she existed. Lela knew that her love for Tom would not save him from the downward spiral to evil. She knew that her daughter could never grow up in this world. Evil was something a child should never be around. So she took her to the one person that would keep her the safest. She took her daughter to the one that was destined to one day best Tom. She took her daughter to Harry Potter. This is how Carina Nott Riddle because Cara Potter. _

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Letters **

The smell of bacon woke me up this morning and I prayed that I would wake up some place other then the Dursley's house. But when I opened my eyes and found myself still in my cabinet I felt a great disappointment. I looked around the cabinet for Harry only to find it empty. The darn boy must have made breakfast all alone. I heard yelling and I wondered what it was all about.

"Dad! Look! Harry's got a letter!" I sighed. What did Harry do now? I thought I was usually the one to destroy the morning. He's stealing my place!

"Hey give it back! It's mine!" I crawled out of the cabinet to see what exactly was going on.

"Yours? Who would be writing to you?" I walked in right as Uncle Vernon flipped over the letter. I stood behind Harry and watched the fat man's eyes grow as huge as the plates he eats off of. The next few moments happened in a bluer. I remember Harry yelling for his letter to be given back as we were dragged by our ears back to the cupboard. Tell you the truth was hadn't even the slightest idea what was going on. All I knew was it was about a letter.

When we were shoved into the cupboard and the door shut and locked behind us I sat across from Harry waiting for him to let out all of his internal rage. I knew Harry well enough that you never ever try to talk something out of him when he's angry. I usually just get told to shut up if I even try.

Five minutes latter Harry was pulling something out of his pocket.

"I kept this from them. It's the same one as mine but it has your name on it. I wasn't going to let them have it." I gave Harry and confused look but took the letter all the same. I saw the wax seal and knew that this was no normal letter. I mean who uses seals now?

I flipped over the letter and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. There was my name. Not Cara Potter that I usually went by but C. Nott Riddle. My true name. The one my parents gave me. By now I was totally creped out. No one called me Carina and I had never gone by my last name. It was only the Dursleys and Harry who knew my name. I looked I Harry wide eyed and he gave me a gentle smile before telling me to open it.

I flipped the envelope back over and broke the seal. Harry and I sat side by side and it felt like one of those slow motion movies where everything is like super slow just to piss you off because all you want to know is what the hell is in the flipping envelope! Screw it. I just ripped the envelope to shreds. Harry gave me a look the said _'Was the really necessary?' _But I just glared at him. He knew I had absolutely no patience.

I pulled the letter from the torn pieces of paper and unfolded it.

_Dear Miss. Riddle_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed you will find a list of necessary books and equipment. The term begins September 1__st__. We expect your letter no later then July 31__st__. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

I looked at Harry and Harry looked at me. Okay, so we knew we had some strange and creepy powers or something like that but there were others out there? Harry grabbed the other letter that had been in the envelope.

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One winter cloak (black silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Harry do you think this is what you letter said?" I asked as we traded the papers. Harry nodded distantly. I knew that he was as shocked about this as I was.

"I don't understand." Harry said quietly as he settled down for the night. I looked at him as he turned the light off and lay down beside me. "How are we supposed to send them an owl? What do they expect us to do? Go out into the woods and capture one? I find that that would be very hard to do. Don't you?" I laughed and shrugged in the darkness.

"I'm not sure Harry." I paused. "But I'm sure that we will figure something out. Just keep it in your mind that in a matter of weeks we will leave this horrible place." I knew had a smile on his face. I'm just smart that way. Lying down we slowly drifted asleep to the sound of each other's breathing and the distant sound of a reality T.V. show that Dursleys were watching.

* * *

That week so slowly that I swear that if Harry hadn't literally pulled my hands away and had threatened to call me patches if I didn't stop. But really was is so much trouble to ask for a little speed.

But my heart went out for Harry. Each day more and more Hogwarts letters arrived for him and time and time again Uncle Vernon would rip them or throw them into the fire. And he made a big deal of it. Making sure that Harry saw that he was burning the letters. It was late in afternoon when I was reading and Harry was playing with some of Dudley's old toys when we heard the sound of a drill. I raised and eyebrow and our curiosity got the better of us. Harry opened the door and we saw Uncle Vernon screwing the mail door shut muttering to himself. Harry sighed and I had to stifle a giggle at the thought that Uncle Vernon had finally lost it.

Harry sat back down he had a solemn look on his face and I picked up his favorite fairy tale book and began reading Cinderella, his favorite story. He gave me a grin and lay down to enjoy the book. I always knew how to make him happy.

* * *

It was such a lovely day. The sun was shining and sky was blue. I was enjoying my walk through the park. Harry had been forced to stay back at the house to serve the Dursley's afternoon tea but he told me to go ahead. I was actually coming back from one of my favorite pastimes: piano. The music teacher at the school I went to took pity on Harry and me and had offered us free piano lessons. Harry had tried it once but he never really took to it. But I loved it. It was my personal escape. I practiced every Sunday and Friday. Harry said I was very good and so did Mrs. Katie (the teacher) but I felt that I could be better.

As I walked back to Number 4 I saw something that freaked me out. Above the trees I saw a great tower of smoke. I raced back to the house to see what was going on only to find Harry lugging out suitcases one by one with tears running down his face. The moment he saw me he stopped everything and ran to me. He nearly knocked me over when he collided with me in a fierce hug. I wasn't quite sure what was going on but I knew Harry was upset and I would do anything to help him when he was in this state. I never liked it when he cried. In fact I hated it.

I waited until he had calmed down for him to tell me what had happened. I helped him finished putting the Dursleys suitcases in the car and then led him back to the cupboard where we gathered all the things that we owned. Harry had grabbed a plaid blanket that he informed that this was all he had of his parents. He grabbed a few of Dudley's old clothes and small box.

I had basically the same things. I had my silky black blanket with my name on it, my fairy tale book, and a few old clothes the Aunt Petunia got from her mother. And of course my Hogwarts letter. It was sad that all of our belongings big into a single backpack that Harry quickly took from me.

By the time we had finished packing and were walking outside Uncle Vernon was glaring at us angrily and telling us to move it along. The moment we had stepped outside the house the door was being slammed shut and locked. I got into the car and laid my head on Harry shoulder. During the car ride Harry whispered quietly in my ear and told me the whole story of what had happened while I had been gone.

I listened as he told me how he had simply been serving lunch to the Dursleys when Uncle Vernon commented that there was no post on Sundays. And then all of a sudden a letter flew from the fire place and then it just started raining letters.

"I caught one and tired to run back to the cupboard but he chased after me and caught me." Harry explained. "I tried everything Cara. Kicking, screaming. None of it worked. Then he shouted 'WERE GOING AWAY! FAR AWAY! WHERE THEY CAN'T FIND US!'" I nodded in understanding. "I just don't get it. Why can't they just give me the blasted letter and be done with it." I honestly didn't know the answer to that. But I hoped that someone would save us soon. I'm not sure how much more either of us can handle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tom Riddle had one daughter. Just one. But he never knew that she existed. Lela knew that her love for Tom would not save him from the downward spiral to evil. She knew that her daughter could never grow up in this world. Evil was something a child should never be around. So she took her to the one person that would keep her the safest. She took her daughter to the one that was destined to one day best Tom. She took her daughter to Harry Potter. This is how Carina Nott Riddle because Cara Potter. _

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Hagrid **

Apparently away in the Dursley's mind mean to go to the tiny little island house where you can do absolutely nothing. I hated it there. I was completely surrounded by water and there was nothing I could do about it. There were no other houses on this tiny little island and I was sure I was starting to go insane. Since there really wasn't much for the Dursleys to yell about they mostly left us alone. Most of the days on the island Harry and I would sit on the beach with are feet in the water and I would read to him. I had found some other books stored away in the tiny house and I was currently working on a book about advance mathematics.

"I don't think I've ever been more board." Harry complained as he lay down in the sand. About twenty feet from us Dudley was running into the water and slashing around making a fool of himself.

"I'm sure you have but you just can't remember." I said without looking up.

"I doubt it." Harry mumbles. I can tell he's depressed. Tomorrow is his birthday and mine as well as we have so decided.

"I know what will cheer you up." He gives me a look that say _you're insane _but I just grab his hand and pull him to his feet. "Come on!" I said. I practically dragged him back to the house. Let me tell you dragging Harry Potter is not an easy task. You would think that he'd shut up once in a while but no he complains the whole way. I sighed and threw the door open shoving Harry inside. I fell and glared at me. I simply smiled.

I walked over to our back pack of things and dug through it until I found what I needed.

I made my way back to a pouting Harry and shoved the tiny small box into his hands. He looked at me and then down at the box before he tore into the wrapping paper made of scribbles. In his hands he held a metal picture frame with silver designs. It had cost me three months of mowing the grass for me to earn enough money to buy it. In the frame was a picture on the unmistakable Lily Evens. I had found it one day when I was cleaning the Dursley's attic. When Harry looked up I mean I saw instant tears in his eyes. I gave him a soft smile before he threw his arms around me in a hug.

I was a little surprised at first but I hugged him back all the same.

"Thank you Cara, you have no idea how special this is to me." Harry whispered in my ear. I just held him tighter. About five minutes later and about a thousand thank yous from Harry. He wondered over to the backpack and pulled out the small box that he had gotten from our cupboard. When he sat down across from me he shoved the box in my hands. I looked at him for a moment and wondered what it could be. I finally decided that (since Harry obviously wasn't going to tell me) the only thing to do is to open it up.

I pulled off the lid and what greeted me left me surprised. I pulled out a tiny miniature piano that fit in the palm of my hand. The black surface was covered with a glassy paint. I flipped it over to see a golden engraving.

_To my best friend Carina Riddle aka Cara Potter_

_Your brother Harry_

I saw a little knob and I twisted it. The next thing I knew I heard the soft sound of a piano and I realized that the miniature piano was a music box. It must have cost Harry a fortune. Money was very hard to come by. I looked up a Harry.

"It took me a few years to get the money but I just knew that you would love it." And I do. I love it more then anything I have in my pathetic life. I threw my arms around his neck and cried. This was the nicest thing he or anyone else has ever done for me.

* * *

Harry was working on the eleven candles on top of the cake that I had drawn in the dirt on the floor where we laid. I finished up the 'Happy Birthday' and looked at the watch on Dudley's wrist. One minute to midnight. As Harry finished his mission he came to lie beside me in front of the roaring fire. We both looked at Dudley's watch and waited.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"Make a wise, Harry."

"Make a wish, Cara." We spoke at the same time and at the same time we closed our eye and wished for the same thing.

_Someone please help us. _

With this wish we blew the 'candles' out and dirt flew away from us. The next thing that I knew the door was being banged on.

1 bang- Harry and I had turned around to see what was going on.

2 bangs- Everyone in the house was up.

3 bangs- Harry was pulling me to my feet and behind the fire place.

4 bangs- The door comes crashing down.

Harry and I hid quietly beside the fireplace waiting for danger to pass. We listened as someone stomped into the house and I pulled Harry closer.

"Sorry 'bout that." We listened quietly as the booming voice rang through the house.

"I demand that you leave at once!" Oh shut the hell up Uncle Vernon. "You are breaking and entering." Yes I believe that is quite clear to all of us that this dude is breaking down the door and entering. Thanks captain obvious. There were a few more monsters steps and then the booming voice rang again.

"Dry up Dursleys. You great prune." Harry had to cover my mouth to keep me from bursting out in laughter. I mean of all the insults to use on Uncle Vernon that one had to be the funniest I had ever heard. But what happened next had me shocked. There was a sound of metal turning and then a gun fire. What the hell?

"Well, I haven't seen you since you was a baby Harry. But you're a bit more along then I would have expected; particularly around the middle." Harry and I looked at each other and then at Dudley who was cowering on top of a table. So this stranger thought that Dudley was Harry. But then how did this stranger even know Harry?

"I'm not…I'm not Harry." Dudley stuttered. Harry looked at me and I could tell from that look in his eyes that he was about to do something incredibly stupid or in his words brave. But brave people are usual stupid or at least in my opinion. Then Harry moves out of my grasp and into the open. All the time I whispering how he is a stupid idiot.

"I am." He says to the stranger. I glare at him. Does he have a death wish? I'm sure I can grant him that if it is what he wishes.

"Well of course you are." Dude didn't you just assume that the idiot Dudley was Harry? I just don't get this. "Got something for you. Afraid I might have sat on it at some point but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same." I peeked around the corner and watched at the HUGE man handed Harry and box with a ribbon wrapped around it. "Baked it myself." He said as Harry unwrapped it to revel a pink cake with green letters. "Words and all."

"Thank you." Harry said a bit surprised. He looked at me and motioned for me to come out but I shook my head. I was not going to be that stupid. I just wasn't.

"It's not every day when your young man turns eleven now is it?" The giant man sat down on the couch and drew out his…umbrella? Then two flames shot out of this 'umbrella' and lit the room with the dancing red flames. Everyone's eyes widened even mine. So this guy was a wizard. Harry set down the cake on the table beside the couch and I wanted to laugh when I saw Dudley eye it.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Of course it had to be Harry to ask the question. Always the idiotic noble one.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He said while poking the fire. "Of course you'll know all about Hogwarts." I looked around and saw the Dursleys start to panic. They were hiding something. Something important.

"Sorry, no." At this answer Hagrid seemed lost and confused.

"No?" He also sounded a little shocked. "Blimey Harry didn't you ever wonder where you mum and dad learned it all?"

"Leaned what?" I found myself stepping out of my hiding place involuntarily. Fine, if Harry was going to play stupid then I guess that I would have to play brain.

"Magic." I said before Hagrid could speak.

"Yes. I knew that." Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure you did." I rolled my eyes.

"And who are you?" Hagrid said. His deep and friendly voice had suddenly turned suspicious.

"Carina."

"She's my sister." Harry said. I smiled at him. Okay stupid act was going away.

"I wasn't aware that you had a sister." Hagrid said. His eyes skimmed over me. "You look oddly familiar. Who are you're parents.

"I assure you sir that I have never met my parents before. I have lived with the Dursleys my whole life." I explained.

"Well anyway. Harry you're a wizard." He went on to explain. I think he was expecting Harry to be shocked but as I have said before Harry and I already have had experience with powers. "And a thumpin' good one I'd wager once you've trained up a bit." It was at this point that Hagrid reached into his coat and pulled out a letter. I had seen these types of letters before. Mine rested in my back pocket and I knew Harry knew exactly what the letter was.

He opened it with haste and I couldn't help but smile. He had seemed so down when Uncle Vernon kept taking away his letters. It was nice to see him finally happy.

"'Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'" He read as a wide grin crossed his face.

"He will not be going!" Uncle Vernon rushed over angrily. Bye-bye happy grin. "We swore when we took him in that we would put a stop to all this rubbish!" Okay now even this surprised me. I mean how could the fat prat know that Harry had magical powers and never tell him. Now that is just plain rude and Harry thought the same.

"You knew!" He shouted. "You knew and you never told me?" I was a little surprised. Harry was never really angry that was usually my department. But right now I had never seen him so enraged. His green eyes were so wide with anger that I swear they were going to pop out any second now.

"Of course we knew." Aunt Petunia sneered. "How could you not be?" What is she talking about? "My perfect sister being who she was. Oh I remember the day she got her letter. My parents were so proud. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful?" She was slowly advancing toward us. I grabbed Harry's hand. He might have been able to keep a calm face but I knew Harry well enough to know that inside he was a mess. "I was the only one who saw her for what she really was... a freak." I saw the hurt look flash in Harry's eyes and his grip tightened on my hand. I too understood this. How could she say that about Harry's mother? It was just mean. "And then she met that Potter, then she had you and I knew you would be the same just as strange just as abnormal." Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sneered at us. "And then, if you please, she got herself blown up, and we got landed with you." Okay I lied when I had said I had never seen Harry angrier. Right now I swear he had gone into full blown rage.

"Blown up?! You told me my parents died in a car crash!" He yelled in is fury.

"A car crash?" Hagrid's voice shook the whole house. I grabbed Harry hand again but this time in fear. "A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?!"

"We had to say something." Aunt Petunia said. Really was that the best she could have come up with? I mean we all knew that she hated Harry.

"It's an outrage. It's a scandal!"

"He will not be going!" I think I'm having some Déjà vu. Hasn't he said this before?

"Oh and I suppose a great muggle like yourself is going to stop him." Hagrid said in a mocking tone. Harry and I looked at each other. What on earth was a muggle?

"Muggle?" Harry asked.

"Non-magic folk." Hagrid pointed a finger to Harry. "This boy's had his name down since he were born. He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. And he'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore..." A sense of wonder filled Hagrid's voice and I understood immediately that this stranger idolized this 'Dumbledore'.

"I will not be paying for some crack pot old fool to teach him magic tricks!" Oh dude. Very bad move.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me..." He raised his 'umbrella' so it was point straight at Uncle Vernon's face. His eyes then flickered the Dudley. I followed his gaze and my eyes landed on where Dudley stood hunched over stuffing his face with the cake that Hagrid had given Harry. With a flick of his 'umbrella' a pig's tale grew from Dudley's behind.

Aunt Petunia let out a scream and Uncle Vernon started yelling. I broke out in laughter and had to lean on a laughing Harry for support. Hagrid looked down at us and smiled.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that Strictly speaking I'm not supposed to do magic." We both smiled up at the huge man with laughter clearly in his eyes.

"Okay"

"Sure" Hagrid pulled out a golden pocket watch and looked down at the time. He gave a deep frown.

"We're a bit behind schedule." He looked at us. "You will also be coming with us. You got you letter of course didn't you Miss Riddle?" I nodded. "Best be off then." He turned and pulled down the door he had previously put up after knocking down. Neither Harry nor I moved. "Unless you'd rather stay, of course." Both Harry and I took that as cue to hurry up. I grabbed our backpack while Harry grabbed our jackets. I took his hand and we both smiled.

We were finally free. Or at least for a while.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for you who reviewed. I appreciated it. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_

* * *

_

Tom Riddle had one daughter. Just one. But he never knew that she existed. Lela knew that her love for Tom would not save him from the downward spiral to evil. She knew that her daughter could never grow up in this world. Evil was something a child should never be around. So she took her to the one person that would keep her the safest. She took her daughter to the one that was destined to one day best Tom. She took her daughter to Harry Potter. This is how Carina Nott Riddle because Cara Potter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Diagon Ally and the Heir to Slytherin **

We walked through London toward god knows where while Harry read off the list of requirements to Hogwarts. I looked around the city the surrounded us. It didn't look magical. So where were we supposed to buy a cauldron. And a wand? I mean isn't a wand just a stick? So why are we in the city when I can easily find a stick in the forest?

"Can we find all this in London?" I love Harry. I really do.

"If you know where to go." Hagrid said with a funny look. We stopped in front of a black door with a sign the hug out with the worlds 'The Leaky Cauldron' written in old print. I wondered how old the sign might be. But for some reason I doubted anyone truly knew. Harry and I slowly followed Hagrid into the dim lighted building to fin that it was none other then a pub. The smell of tobacco and beer filled my nostrils and I felt ready to gag. Never had I found pleasure in these horrible smells.

The pub was filled with people. Some sat at the table eating and others stood around the bar drinking and smoking. But all these people had one thing in common. They all dressed as if they lived in the mid-evil period…or something like that (History has never really been my thing).

"Ah, Hagrid the usual I presume." A man with a funny looking hair cut and a big nose shouted over all the talking.

"No thanks Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business. Just helping young Harry and Carina here buy their school business." Everything in the pub suddenly went very quiet. It was quite scary. I had never seen anything like this. It was funny actually.

"Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter." I looked at Harry and Harry looked at me.

"Now that's just scary bro, there's no denying it."

"Welcome back Mr. Potter, welcome back." A strange man shook Harry's hand.

"Where'd you gone?" I asked.

"Not sure." He responded.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last." This time it was a strange woman.

"Why does everyone know your name?"

"Once again, not sure." We followed Hagrid through the pub with a few people stopping to introduce themselves.

One of the dudes who stopped us was especially strange. There was something bad about him. Hidden from plain sight. A purple turban was wrapped around his head and when I looked up at it I felt the greatest of fears. "Harry P-p-potter. C-can't tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." He's a fake. A person with a speech problem will only stutter the first syllable and then correct themselves. On the word 'Potter' he stuttered to P three times. He's faking.

"Hello, professor I didn't see you there." Hagrid said with a wide grin. "Carina, Harry this is Professor Quirrell will be your defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He introduced. I glared at the man and he looked me up and down before narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Of course Harry had to be a gentleman. He's no fun. Couldn't he have come up with something more fun then 'Oh, nice to meet you'?

"A fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, eh, P-potter?" What did he mean? I didn't trust this man. Not one bit. Harry also seemed confused and I was wondering what on earth was going on? (I've been horribly confused the last couple of day. Don't know why though.)

"Yes, well must be going now. Lots to buy." Hagrid intervened before it really got heated.

"Goodbye." Harry smile. No fun at all!

* * *

"See Harry, you're famous." Hagrid went on as he led us toward the back room.

"What for?" Harry shrugged.

"But why am I famous Hagrid? All those people back there how is it they know who I am?"

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that." He said as he drew out his 'umbrella' and tapped the bricks in a strange pattern. The next thing I knew hundreds of bricks were moving to make an arch that led into an ally filled with more of those strangely dressed people. The place was amazing though. There were things that I had never seen before littering the windows to shops and the sides of the road. "Welcome to Diagon Ally." We moved forward into the large crowd and I couldn't take enough of the new world in. Everything seemed compacted and pressed together and there was very little room to move with all the people that went in and out of shops carrying boxes and bags. There were some kids our age that held lists like the one Harry held. That's where you get your quills and ink. Over there, all your bits and bobs for doing wizardry." Hagrid explained the shops as we went. We passed one shop were owls and bats lined the street. There was another that held a broom in the window. I looked at it once and knew that this was no broom to clean the floors with. The bristles were swept back in a pointed angle and the handle to the broom was much to fancy.

"Wow! Look at it the new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet!" I had to practically drag a gaping Harry away from the shop. He seemed to be entranced or something. I laughed the whole time.

"How are we going to pay for all this?" I asked.

"Well there's you money." He said while he pointed to a huge white building ahead of just. "Gringotts the wizard bank! Ain't no safer place, not one! 'Cept perhaps Hogwarts." To me the place look ready to tumble down all at once. But of course we were in a world with magic.

The bank was beautiful on the inside (despite what it looked like on the outside). Two giant chandeliers hung from the ceiling and lit the whole room. The walls were painted gold and although it looked like the place was in need of some desperate dusting it was beautiful all the same. Goblins (I knew from my fairy tale books) were sorting moneys. Tiny gold coins could be seen weighing on the scale and some goblins could be seen pulling carts full of magnificent rubies and emeralds around the room.

"Hagrid what exactly are these things?" I heard Harry ask. It took me a moment to realize why he didn't know what they were and then I remembered that he had never been into the fairy tales like me.

"They're goblins Harry." Hagrid answered. His cheerful expression now one of indifference. "Clever as they come the goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts." His eyes locked on the head desk where a goblin sat filling out paperwork. "Best stay close you two." He said almost as an afterthought. We stopped in front of the large wooden desk. Hagrid cleared his throat a few times and the goblin looked down at us with a sneer. "Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal." Hagrid said clearly.

The goblins eyes went to Harry and then turned to me. The dark black pools seemed to gleam when he saw me. "And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" He asked turning back Hagrid. He immediately started to search his pockets while the goblin gave him a tired look.

"Wait a minute. Got I here somewhere." Hagrid said while searching. "Ha! There's the little devil. Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you know which." Hagrid set the key down and then pulled a sealed letter from his jacket and handed it to the goblin.

"Very well." He answered after looking it over for a minute. "And what for the young girl?" He asked.

"Ah, yes. We were wondering if you could do a search and see if Miss…" I suddenly remembered that I had never told Hagrid my last name.

"Riddle" I answered the goblin's mouth grew into what I guessed was a smile and nodded.

"Yes, yes we have been waiting for quite some time for you Miss. Riddle. Your caseworker will be overjoyed to see you today. Mr. Potter and Mr. Hagrid I will have someone take you down to Mr. Potter' vault while Miss. Riddle has her meeting." Hagrid looked hesitant but Harry would not have it.

"I'm not leaving her alone!" Harry cried. It was true we had rarely separated since we had gone to the island house.

"Harry go get what you need. I'll be fine." I tried to reassure. But of course Harry might be a gentleman but he is as stubborn as a mule.

"No you could get hurt."

"I know how to protect myself."

"You could get lost."

"I'll sit down and scream."

"You might get kidnapped."

"I'll scream bloody murder and punch the dude in the face." Harry sighed. I could see him trying to come up with reasons for me not to be separated. After a few more lame excuses he and Hagrid were being led away by a goblin.

"He's a fighter that one." I turned around to face a goblin that looked of higher status then the others. "I am Griphook Friend Riddle and I am here to take you to our leader." I nodded and followed the small goblin in silence. We walked for a long time down several halls. After what I thought was forever the hall opened up to a circular room. The walls were painted a beautiful gold and white with pictures of goblins, dragons, and other magical creatures.

"Thank you Griphook, you may leave." My eyes were suddenly drawn up to come face to face with another goblin and a boy with blonde hair. The goblin looked dressed like a king and the young boy (who was about my age) looked like a prince. The boy gave me a kind smile and the goblin smiled that hideous goblin smile.

Griphook made a bow and then left quickly and quietly.

"Carina Riddle, it has indeed been sometime since I have seen you." I looked at the goblin with concern and shock.

"I'm sorry but I do I know you?"

"Of course you do." He said. "Although you may not remember." He walked forward as did the young boy. "I am Ragnuk the Third, the goblin king. I knew you mother very well. I practically raised her myself."

"My mother?"

"Lela Nott." He made a hand gesture that told me to follow him. I fell in step behind him and the boy stood beside me as we followed the old goblin into another room full of portraits. Many look so old that I couldn't even put a date on them. There were many of goblins and a select few humans. "There are a few select few who fall into the graces of the goblins. You're mother was one of these few. She was trusted by many in the goblin nation and was known for her mind." Ragnuk stopped in front of a portrait of a young woman with long blonde hair and violet eyes. After a moment of staring at it I realized that those weren't any violet eyes. They were mine. "You're mother was a brilliant woman. She knew everything there was to know. She came up in a hard childhood. She was the heir to the Nott fortune and her younger brother Charles hated her for it. Her father was no better. He beat her regularly and she was treated like a slave. But she was also taught how to be the perfect wife. She hated. She was a free sprit much like you. I took her in one night when she told me she was running away from home. I raised her from that point and sent her off to Hogwarts." The goblin sighed. "But she got tangled up with the wrong people. Tell me Carina, have you ever heard of Voldemort?" I shook me head no. "He was a much feared dark lord. He hated all muggleborns as well as muggles. He was the most terrifying man but just a few years ago his soul was separated from his body by the boy you call brother." Harry? "This man was also known by another name. One that is not so well known. Tom Riddle. Your father." My father was a tyrant? He had been defeated by Harry. But how is that possible. For as long as I can remember Harry and I have always been together.

"Your mother loved him very much. When she became pregnant with you she was worried about Tom and she thought that her love for him was enough to save him from evil. But it wasn't. When you where born she saw things take a turn for the worse and knew she had to get you out of this world." He explained. "I told her the Tom was not truly dead and she feared that if he knew about you that he would come after you. So she did the only thing she could. She took you into the muggle world and gave put you with the only person who could truly keep you safe at the time."

"The Dursleys? Keep me safe? That's a laugh." I thought back on all the slaps I had received from aunt Petunia and how much Uncle Vernon yelled at me.

"No, Harry." It hit me then why my mother had put me with him. He had defeated Voldemort, my father, and he could probable do it again. "Five days after she left you she went back to her home with her brother. She later died of unknown causes." My mother was dead, my father was evil, and my uncle more likely then not killed my mom, so what family did I have? "But lie I said before your mother was very smart. She knew that the moment she died Charles would claim the Nott family fortune. But of course he could not do that because of you. So she set up a trust fund and place 20 million gallons into it to make her family believe that she had given up the money. But what they did not know was that she kept the majority of the money in a vault secured in the lowest parts of Gringotts. There rests around 70 Billion Gallons." Wow, that's a lot of money. "The Nott's have always been seen as the third richest family in the world. Following the Malfoys and the Potters." Wow. "But there is more that is in need to discuss." We followed him back into the round room where a table and three chairs had been set up. On the table there were several files, three black boxes, and a large white box.

The boy pulled out my chair (Great another Harry). The other two then took the seats across from me.

"As I said before your mother was the heir to the Nott Family she received roughly about 100 Billion gallons when she turned 17. She also inherited five properties including Nott Manor, Silver Mountain Castle, Tile House, 415 Willhouse, and 678 Innu. You have also received the Nott Lordship and you are responsible for your seat in Wizengamot." Wow this is a lot to take in. "But your Uncle will be taking care of that until you choose to take your spot." I nodded. One less thing to worry about. "Now to your father. He didn't have much. His mother came from a poor pureblood family and his father was a muggle. So he didn't have much. But he did have one thing. He was the Heir to Slytherin. Although he never claimed to fortune of the properties and he was a wanted man before he could. So this leaves you to accept near 300 billion gallons along with 1/4th of Hogwarts castles." I nodded. "Good. There is also one more things you got from your mother. She was the Ravenclaw heir and just like your father she never accepted. If you accept then you will get another 200 Billion gallons and another 1/4th of Hogwarts as well as Ravenclaw Palace in the Northern Mountains. Do you accept these fortunes?" I nodded my agreement. "Good. You are one of the three Hogwarts heirs but because you have no legal guardian you are able in accept your inheritance before you turn 17." I nodded.

He then pulled the first black box over and opened it to revel seven rings. There were to main rings in the middle. One obviously meant for a female and the other held the Nott family crest. The five others were simple ruby rings with the letter 'N' engraved in green.

"This one is the lady ring." Ragnuk said as he pulled out the ring in the ring in the center. I nodded and took it from him. I pulled off one of my necklaces and slipped it on. "The other one is meant for a husband, then there is three for people you wish to put under your protection and there are two for two other wives as men usually rule the families." I was a bit disgusted but nodded all the same. The boy beside the goblin must have notice my discomfort and tried to hide his laughter. Ragnuk opened the other two boxes to revel the Slytherin and Ravenclaw family rings. All were set up the same with a Lady and Lord Ring, three for new people, and 2 for other wives. The Slytherin rings were all emerald and the Ravenclaw rings were a beautiful dark sapphire.

After everything was settle, papers signed, and rings safety tucked away in my bag the boy picked up the white box and passed it to me.

"Your mother left these for you. They have never been opened." Ragnuk explained. I lifted the lid to the shoebox to find hundreds of letters all filed. I picked up the first one.

'_First Love' _

'_First Heart-Brake'_

There were many more. I picked up one that wasn't in a letter and opened it up. It was from my mom.

_My dearest Carina_

_I am so sorry that I am not there to see you off to Hogwarts. I wish I could be there more then anything. I knew that Harry would take good care of you. If anything ever goes wrong you can trust Ragnuk. He has been like a father to me. Inside this box you will find every situation possible. Do not open the letter until you experience this situation. _

_I love you very much and know that you're father was once good. I wish you the best of luck at Hogwarts. _

_You're Mother_

_Lela Nott_

I ran my figures over every word and I felt tears run down my cheeks. I wiped them away and folded the letter back up and placed it and the box in my backpack.

"Now there is one last thing that we must discuss." Ragnuk started. "This boy who has been with us is Jonathan." The blonde boy smiled. "I took him in much like I did your mother. As I am told you are traveling with the half-giant Hagrid, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"I was hoping that you would watch over him as he is going to Hogwarts this year and is in need to shop for school supplies. I was also hoping that you would travel with him to the train seeing how I cannot leave this place." I nodded.

"He is a bit over protective." Jonathan spoke for the first time. I laughed.

"Yes, well I shall write up a note for you to give you Mr. Hagrid and while I am doing that I shall have someone take you two to you vaults." We both nodded.

"Thank you Ragnuk. You have no idea how much this helps me." I smiled.

"It is no issue young one. You're mother was like a daughter to me and I would do anything for her. I was happy to help. And good luck young Jonathan." The tiny goblin hugged the blonde boy. I gave them a private moment and said I would wait just outside the door.

Five minutes later Jonathan walked out of the room with a bag on his shoulder and dressed in jeans and a green button up shirt. We began to walk down the hall in silence before Jonathan started talking.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to Hogwarts." He said dreamily. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I'm not really sure. I've grown up in the muggle world and all." I said. Tell you the truth I was a bit embarrassed to know that I held a very large fortune and was the heir of two of the Hogwarts founders and I didn't have a clue about this world.

"It's alright you'll catch on fast." He reassured me. At the end of the hall we were met by a new goblin who said to follow him. While we walked Jonathan explained the Hogwarts houses to me. "There are four houses Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. They're named after the four founders of Hogwarts. So anyway. Hufflepuff are said to be hard-working, friendly, loyal, and non-judgmental but of course in my words I would say annoying people who always want to stick their noses in other peoples business." I laughed. "Then there is Ravenclaw and one of your family houses. Ravenclaw and Slytherin are very tight. In a pureblood family that supported Voldemort if their child didn't get into Slytherin they would usually accept Ravenclaw. People in Ravenclaw usually keep to themselves. Their known for their intelligence and cleverness." We entered a room where we had to get into a cart that would take us to the vaults. "The Gryffindors have to be the worse from what I've heard. They are said to be brave but very stupid."

"Perfect house for Harry." I laughed. "He's always doing the brave things although in my option it's the stupidest thing in the world. I mean if one sense danger don't you usually hide not revel yourself." Jonathan laughed.

"Yes sounds like a Gryffindor to me. Gryffindors are also very noble." The cart then took off and we couldn't really talk. When we finally stopped I had to reach up to my necklace that held my three rings to pull of one of my five keys. I was taking money from the Nott Family vault today.

"Slytherins are usually seen as evil but that's not true. My mother was a Slytherin and she wasn't evil. Students there are usually cunning and ambitious. They see us as evil because those traits can back one of the most skilled heroes or one of the most evil of villains." Once again the cart took off to Jonathan's vault. When we stopped and he got out collecting his gallons he spoke again. "The sorting hat usually places family in the same spot. Like I'm probable end up in Slytherin because both my parents were and you will to." With two bundling sacks of gallons we raced back to the bank's ground floor.

"Won't Harry and Hagrid be worried that we were gone so long?" I asked.

"In the King's Chambers time stops so to them we really were gone only about ten minutes." He explained as we walked toward the doors that would lead to the grand hall and to Harry.

"That's interesting."

"I was schooled to know everything there is to know about Gringotts. I know every weakness, strength, and who's vault belongs to whom."

"Hate to be you." Jonathan just sighed.

"You have no idea."

When the door opened I was nearly thrown to the ground when Harry attacked me and checked me over for any signs of damage.

"Miss me that much, did you?" Harry just smiled this goofy smile and then looked at Jonathan.

"Oi, so you must be Jonathan White?" Hagrid asked as he came up behind Harry with a letter in his hand. Jonathan nodded. "Seems like you'll be traveling with us for awhile. Welcome to the gang." The half-giant gave his best smile and Harry smiled at the boy.

"Nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Jonathan looked back and forth between his full arms. His right hand holding his sack of gold and the other holding his cloak. "Umm…no issue mate." Harry laughed. I took his hand and together the four of us made our way out of Gringotts after what had felt like forever.

"What did they talk to you about?" Harry whispered in my ear as we made our way to the first store.

"I'll tell you later." Harry seemed to accept this answer and tiredly we started our shopping.

* * *

**Okay thanks everyone who reviewed it encouraged me to write this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Tom Riddle had one daughter. Just one. But he never knew that she existed. Lela knew that her love for Tom would not save him from the downward spiral to evil. She knew that her daughter could never grow up in this world. Evil was something a child should never be around. So she took her to the one person that would keep her the safest. She took her daughter to the one that was destined to one day best Tom. She took her daughter to Harry Potter. This is how Carina Nott Riddle because Cara Potter. _

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter Five: Shopping and Draco Malfoy**

Right now I was not in a good mood. Okay I want you to image that you are in an overly crowded store standing on a stool wearing a strange robe and being constantly poked with needles because the darn witch who is trying to fit me doesn't have a clue! I swear I'm going to kill Harry for leaving me alone. How could he? How dare he leave me alone in this god forsaken place? Right now there was one clear thought in my mind. _**POTTER IS DEAD! **_

"You're way to tense." For the first time in a near half-hour my mind was distracted from my plans to give Harry a slow and painful death. I looked over to where the voice had come from and my eyes met a pair of grey-blue ones. There was a blonde haired boy standing beside me. He wore the same cocky smirk I had seen on Harry's face several times when he had won a game. "Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you." The blonde said. I allowed my eyes to run over his figure just as he was doing to me. He was a tall boy, at least a head above me, and was very slander. His silverish blond hair was sleeked back and I couldn't help but wonder how much gel he had used to get it that way. He had very pointed features that reminded me of aristocrats that are always in parades during holidays.

"Carina." I smiled. "Carina Riddle." I reached out my free hand and the boy took it. I didn't expect him to raise it to his lips and kiss my knuckles. It was just right out strange. When the boy released my hand he gave me a charming smirk that could amuse anyone. I simply raised my eyebrow at it.

"Are your parents here?" Draco asked as he turned back to stare into nothing.

"I've never known my parents. I guess you could say that I'm an orphan." I shrugged my shoulders. At least the boy a slowing my plans to kill Harry. Maybe he could save the dammed boy after all.

"That's depressing." He answered.

"I have my brother. That's enough to satisfy me." I smiled for a moment when I thought of Harry. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked. I was just making idle chit-chat and the boy seemed interesting enough.

"No." His answer was short and I heard the longing behind his tone. "But sometimes I wish I did."

"Now that's depressing." The boy laughed and a smile jumped onto his face.

"Cara!" I heard 'dead boy's' voice and turned to look as Harry and Jonathan made their way toward me. They stopped in front of the stool and Draco peered down at them.

"As soon as I get down from this stool Potter I swear I will kill you." I saw a smirk on Draco's face and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Now you wouldn't do that now would you my darling little sister. I mean to much to you."

"Now is that so Potter."

"It is so Riddle."

"Are you absolutely sure of it?"

"I'd bet my very life on it."

I sighed and straightened up. "Good at least you know one thing." Harry rolled his eyes and Jonathan looked just down right confused.

"You'll learn to deal with her way of teasing sooner or later." Harry with a smirk. Finally the witch let me go and I jumped off the stool. Harry went to purchase our robes and I turned back to Draco who was now talking with a pug faced girl with dark hair. She had a flirtatious smile and ran her hand up Draco's arm. I felt a bad feeling swirl in my stomach and I shook it off. I cleared my throat and both looked at me. Actually the pug girl glared more then looked.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Draco. I hope to see you at Hogwarts soon." I smiled. Draco smirked and jumped down from the stool. He once again grabbed my hand and brushed his lips across my knuckles. I smiled.

"I hope that you choose to grace me with your presence again soon Ms. Riddle." With those few words we separated and the pug girl grabbed Draco's arm as soon as he released my hand. I watched them go with that same strange feeling still in my stomach.

"Cara?" I turned around and smiled at Harry. You know as much as we fight I don't think there is a single thing in the world that can stop my love for him. He was the only family I have and I love him for it.

***

I sat beside Harry and stared around the strange shop. We were currently at Ollivander's Wand Shop. It was a dark store and smelled of collecting dust. But as strange as the store was the man who owned it was even stranger. Ollivander seemed to have come out of no where and he already knew our names. Now that just screams scary. I don't care how magical this dude is. He scares me.

He started with Jonathan first. A magical tape measure he measured Jonathan's arms and height. It didn't take long to find a wand for Jonathan.

"13 ½ inches, oak and dragon heartstrings. Wonderful for charms." When Jonathan sat down he was grinning like a made man. It was an interesting sight. Next came Harry. He went through the same procedure and got measured and then started trying out wands. I was sure that it was never going to end. Wand after wand and each one rejected Harry. I had taken to hiding under my chair when Ollivander went to the very back of the store and came back with a wand, this one was more dusty then the rest of them. The moment Harry's hand touched the polished wand the whole room lit up with bright light. It quickly dimmed leaving a shocked Harry in its place. "Curious... very curious." Ollivander said in a mysteries voice that scared me even more then his normal one.

"Sorry but what's curious?" I couldn't help but asked.

"I remember every wand that I've sold Mr. Potter, every one." Dude must have a good memory. "It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." The old man was really starting to freak me out now. As he spoke the final words he pointed to the scar on Harry's forehead. The one that he always had.

"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter. It is not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great." Well that's just annoyingly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear? Harry sat down and I climbed out of my safe spot to face the old man. I went through the same thing with the tape measures. The first wand that the old man handed me didn't do anything. The same affect belonged to the following 30 wands as well. Then once again the old man disappeared into the back of the shop and brought fourth another dusty wand.

As the man pulled the wand from the box and stared at it with awe. It appeared to be made out of silver. The handle held complex designs that seemed to twist and move on their own accord. The moment I felt the cool silver of the coating touch my skin I felt a surge of power flow through me. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling.

"That is a very dangerous wand Ms. Riddle." Ollivander remarked once that power was gone. "Wood taken from the death tree, and a core from the blood of a unicorn. It is a very dark wand and I do hope that you can keep it straight." I stared at him and then down at the wand in my hand. I could feel more power then I have ever felt flowing through my body. I closed my eyes at the feeling. Everything seemed so right. Everything seemed to have fallen into place in my body.

It was the load knocking on the windows of the shop that caught my attention. All four of us looked out the window to see Hagrid holding a bird cage and inside was a beautiful snowy white owl.

"Happy birthday Harry." I rolled my eyes. We paid for our things and then left the shop. As we walked in silence toward the Leaky Cauldron I let myself be consumed with my thoughts. What had the old man meant when he said my wand was dark? Does this mean that I'm dark as well? I know my father was evil and all but does that make me evil? I was pulled from my thoughts and I heard a soft purring and something rubbing against my legs. I looked down to come face to face with a small grey and white kitten. I smiled and picked up the little thing. Harry stopped and looked at me before noticing the cat that had fallen asleep in my arms. He looked at me and then to the cat and then to me again. He grinned.

"Look's like you've found yourself a pet." I looked down at the sleeping kitten and saw the little half white mustache across her top lip. I smiled and scratched her head. "Hobby (a/n: pronounced Ho-b)." I said out load. Harry looked at me.

"What?"

"Hobby." I repeated. "That's her name. Hobby. Because she's a hobo." Harry smiled and together we walked through the wall into the dark Leaky Cauldron."

**I know it was short but it's late and I'm really tired and I still have to do the laundry. 345sunset ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

_Tom Riddle had one daughter. Just one. But he never knew that she existed. Lela knew that her love for Tom would not save him from the downward spiral to evil. She knew that her daughter could never grow up in this world. Evil was something a child should never be around. So she took her to the one person that would keep her the safest. She took her daughter to the one that was destined to one day best Tom. She took her daughter to Harry Potter. This is how Carina Nott Riddle because Cara Potter. _

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter Six: Hogwarts**

Tonight was a cold night. It was unusually cold for summer. A horrid feeling had settled in my chest some time ago. It was the same feeling that I got when I did something wrong or if I was nervous. I felt like I was going to throw up. I guess it would be helpful if I explained why I felt this way. You see during supper in the Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid, Harry had asked something that I never wanted him to ask.

_Dinner that night_

_I had been sitting at the table chatting happily with Hagrid and Jonathan while I ate. Occasionally I would look over at Harry with worry but he would simply give me a smile every time I did it. _

"_You all right Harry?" Hagrid asked. "You seem very quiet."_

"_He killed my parents didn't he?" I felt my heart stop when I heard Harry asked this. "The one who gave me this. You know Hagrid. I know you do." Harry fixed Hagrid with a glare pushing for knowledge. Jonathan and I looked at each other fearfully. _

"_First and understand this Harry because it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad." Hagrid began. I bit my lip. "A few years ago one of them went as bad as you can go. His name was V--." Hagrid tried. "His name was V--." He tried again before giving up with a defeated sigh. _

"_Well maybe you could write it down." Harry suggested with a hopeful look. _

"_Naw I can't spell it." There went that hopeful look. "All right, Voldemort." Hagrid's voice was barley audible. I felt my heart stop. My father, Tom Riddle, was the same man as Voldemort. My father had killed Harry's parents. _

_Present Time_

I stared out the window over looking London. I looked over to my bed where Harry was fast asleep. In the other bed Jonathan was snoring. I couldn't help but smile at the two. I turn back to the window and stare up at the sky. It truly was a beautiful night. The sky was cloudless and the stars twinkled like tiny fireflies in the sky. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't notice the raven haired boy walk up beside me.

"What are you doing up?" Harry asked.

"Thinking."

"About anything in particular?"

I turned to look at Harry. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. Harry must have seen them as well for he grabbed me in a hug without any questions and just held me. I held onto him and cried. I felt horrible. I felt like Harry's parents' deaths had been my fault. It was my father who did this. Harry rubbed my back soothingly and before long I could feel myself calm down. Harry held me at arms length and gave me the look. I knew what he wanted and I knew I didn't have a choice if I wanted to give it to him or not.

Harry led me back to the bed and we sat there. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and waited until I was ready to talk. "H-h-harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." I took his silence as a sign to continue. "At the bank today I learned who my parents are." Harry said nothing. "My mother her name was Lela Nott. And my father…" I stopped.

Harry looked at me. "Your father?"

"My father was Tom Riddle." Harry gave me a confused look. "But everyone knows him as Voldemort." I heard Harry take in a large gulp of air before slowly letting it out. "I understand if you're angry." But Harry wasn't angry. I watched him slowly climb down toward the side of the bed and hung upside down retrieving something from under the bed. When he came back up he had a silly grin on his face and held up four bar of Hershey's chocolate and a bottle of kool-aid.

I laughed. Taking a bar of chocolate Harry and I split the chocolate bar and I told him everything that had happened at the bank. There were a lot of tears but Harry was there the whole time with a bar of chocolate and my favorite drink. I guess that's why I love Harry so much. He's always there for me and he always knows what to have to cheer me up.

"I learned long ago to always have chocolate and kool-aid on person when I'm with you." I smiled and Harry and I curled up in bed and fell asleep. The bad feeling totally gone.

***

Harry, Jonathan, and I struggled as we rushed after Hagrid who was taking long strides through King's Cross Station.

"What you looking at!" He yelled at some poor man who had been caught staring at the half-giant. Hagrid finally stopped allowing the three of us to catch our breaths. I watched him pull out a small pocket watch to check the time. "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore would be wanting his... Well, he'd be wanting to see me." I watched the man suspiciously. He reached into his pocket and pull out three pieces of paper that I recognized as train tickets. "Now, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here are your tickets." Hagrid handed each of us a ticket and we looked over it. "Stick to it you three, that's very important. Stick to your ticket." I don't get it? 'Stick to your ticket' what does that mean?

"Platform 9 ¾? But, Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 ¾. There's no such thing. Is there?" Harry looked up from his ticket as did I and we found Hagrid had vanished. Harry looked at me, I looked at Harry and Jonathan just looked confused.

"Well maybe we can find the train." Harry suggested.

"It's better then just standing here and missing it." I put in.

"I guess I'm up for that."

As we tried to make our way through the station the adults were being less then helpful. No they had to be the pains in the butts that all adults were. It they weren't shoving you out of the way or screaming their heads off for their children to stay close then they were Harry for his poor control over his trunk or at me for bumping into them or at Jonathan for his clueless expression. I have come to the conclusion that adults are just a pain in the ass.

"Excuse me sir. Can you tell me where I might find Platform 9 ¾?" Harry asked a conductor. The man only barked with laughter and stared at Harry as if he was insane.

"9 ¾? Think you're being funny do you?" I rolled my eyes. The words 'stupid idiot' formed on the tip of my tongue but before I could get myself into trouble the sound of a woman's voice caught all of our attentions.

"It's the same every year packed with Muggles of course. Come on!" I knew that the redheads that followed the women must be wizards as well and by the look on Harry's face he had realized this as well. We didn't need to say a word to know that we were going to follow them. Poor Jonathan was still trying to catch on to our whole 'communicating without words' thing. So he had to run to catch up with us.

"Platform 9 ¾ this way!" The loud redhead lady shouted out. We had to fast walk to keep up with the gang of redheads. We stopped in front one of the many solid stone columns between platforms. This one was between 9 and 10. "All right Percy you first." A strict looking boy lined up with the column and right at it. I closed my eyes waiting for impact but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw that the boy had disappeared. Judging by the looks on Harry's and Jonathan's face I wasn't far off. "Fred you next."

"He's not Fred I am!" My eyes were drawn to a tall redhead and an identical copy stood beside him.

"Honestly, woman you call yourself our mother!"

"I'm sorry George." One of the twins moved forward but just as he was about to run into the wall he stopped in front of his mother.

"Just kidding. I am Fred." With that he ran into the portal and his twin followed him. There were only three left now. A boy who was about my age, a young girl, and the old lady. It seemed that the lady was saying goodbye to the boy who also had a trunk.

"Excuse me! Could you tell me how to..." Harry made the first move. The old lady looked up at us and smiled a motherly smile.

"How to get on to the platform?" What else would we mean? "Yes, not to worry dear, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." Harry, Jonathan, and I looked over to the redhead boy who gave us a nervous smile. The old woman took Harry and placed a hand on his back. "Now, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a run if you're nervous." Harry gave me a horrified look and I shot it right back. Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"I'll go first." And with those words he ran through the wall and disappeared like the others. Harry gulped and looked at me.

"I'll go next." I whispered. Harry gave me a nervous smile and I ran into the wall. When I opened my eyes I found myself not dead but on a crowded platform with Jonathan. Seconds later Harry joined us and we put our trunks onto the train and went to find a compartment.

***

I watched from the side lines as Harry and Jonathan played a game of poker and laughed silently to myself thinking that Jonathan was one poor sucker. "I raise you a sickle." Jonathan answered with a calm face.

"I'll call that sickle."

"I'll exchange three."

"I'll exchange one."

"I raise two more sickles."

"I'll call you're three and raise you seven." Jonathan smirked. "I'll call." Jonathan laid down his hand. "Read it and weep; house, aces on five." He smirked.

"Four of a kind, sevens." Harry smirked. "I win." I rolled my eyes and Jonathan gaped trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. Harry grabbed the betted money just as the door opened to revel the red haired boy we had seen earlier.

"Excuse me, do you mind? Every where else is full." The boy asked.

"No not at all." Harry answered. I moved over to where Harry was sitting allowing the boy to have most of the other side to himself.

"I'm Ron by the way! Ron Weasley." Ron gave a wide smile.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"SO IT'S TRUE!" Harry jumped, I cringed and Jonathan fell out of his seat. Ron gave us strange looks and after we all settled down (Jonathan choosing to sit on the floor) Ron continued at a MUCH quieter volume (thank god!). "DO you really have the... the..."

"The what!?" I asked irritated.

"The scar?" I actually felt the look of understanding cross my face.

"Oh." Harry lifted his raven hair off his forehead and showed off the lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

"Wicked!" I rolled my eyes. Just then the door slid open again. This time is was an old woman pushing a cart full of candy.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"No, thanks, I'm all set." Ron pulled something out of his pocket that looked like a squished sandwich. Harry took one look at the ball of bred and tuna and then looked at me before pulling out a handful of gallons.

"We'll take that lot." I was a little surprised at the candies that the trolley had but I was only interested in the muggle candies that also included a Hershey's chocolate bar. I savored that taste as it melt in my mouth. Harry however enjoyed the new and strange magical candy. Including as chocolate frog that hopped out the window. It was amusing to say the least.

This was when Ron chose to introduce the hideous rat that he called Scabbers. "Pathetic, isn't he?"

"Just a little." Jonathan said with a frown. Ron looked at Jonathan with the most hateful look I have ever seen. The poor guy flinch beside my legs and looked down at his hands.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow!" He turned his attention back to Harry. "Want to see?"

"Sure." Ron pulled out a beat up old wand.

"Ahem... Sunshine..." And then once again the door slid open. I grounded. Don't these people know how to leave people alone? The girl at the door seemed to be our age with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She was already dressed in the Hogwarts robes that I had to be poked by a million needles to get.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked while scanning to compartment. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"Sorry, no." I answered. The girl scanned the compartment again her eyes lingering on Jonathan on the floor with a confused expression. She stopped when she saw Ron's wand.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then." Ron flushed a dark red and nodded. I simply waited for him to make a fool of himself.

"Ahem. Sunshine Daisies Butter Mellow Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." What? Is that even a spell? He must have done something because a small light shot out of his wand and onto Scabbers who was in a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" I like this girl. "Well, it's not very good is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry flinched afraid of the thing. "For example: Oculus Reparo." Harry's glasses that were once held together by a piece of scotch tape fixed themselves. No one in the compartment was more amazed then Harry who took off the glassed and stared at them with wide eyes. "That's better isn't it?" She smiled. Then the smile turned into shock. I turned to look at Harry to find out what was so shocking about him but found nothing. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And you are...?" Everyone in the compartment looked at Ron who was stuffing his face with…something.

"I'm Ron Weasley." I looked at him with disgust as he spoke with his mouth open and I could see the chewed up food.

"Pleasure." Hermione answered sharing the same disgust as everyone else in the compartment. Hermione's eyes then turned on Jonathan and I. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Jonathan. Jonathan White and this is Carina Riddle."

"That's a strange name: Carina. From a constellation I believe." I nodded. "My parents named me Hermione because they loved Shakespeare were your parents fans of astronomy."

"I'm not sure. I've lived with Harry most of my life at his aunt's and uncle's house. So I don't know much about my parents." I answered. If I really tried I could see a man that looked just like me holding me in his arms and staring down at me with an expression I could not comprehend. I don't know if this was my father or not but judging by his looks I would say he is.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you. You four should change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She looked a Ron and a look I could not describe appeared in her eyes. "You have dirt on you're face. Right there." Ron flushed a dark red and I wanted to laugh but thought against it. I ended up kicking the boys out of the compartment so I could change. It didn't take me long. I was well accustomed to quick changes. I don't think Ron likes me. He's always glaring at me like I'm the scum of the earth when I sure that it's the other way around.

Weasley was poor. Filthy poor. Yet he chose to boast that he was better then me. I have even notice that it was getting too much for Harry on occasions. Sweet poor Harry accepted anyone. Even when that someone is a hateful and mean bastard. Harry had yet to notice some of the comments that had come from Weasley's mouth. Jonathan also had taken a great dislike for Weasley. After a few hateful glares from Weasley Jonathan chose to be quiet for the rest of the ride and sent loathsome glares toward the redhead. I proudly got my share it as well. The Weasel had managed to make two enemies in one day. And when one of those enemies is the daughter of the most feared dark lord of the century I would consider that down right s.t.u.p.i.d.

When I finished I left the compartment giving the boys time to change. With my free time I decided to explore the train a little. As I walked I encountered people ranging from my age to 17. Many had (much like I) been kicked out of their compartments so the others could change. I sighted Hermione with a plump boy. She smiled at me and I continued on. As I was about to turn back I saw a flash of familiar blonde hair. For a brief moment my eyes locked with cool grey/blue ones. Draco flashed a smirk in my direction before being pulled away by the same pug face girl that had been in the store with us the day before.

I laughed when I saw him shot a panicked look in my direction. This was going to be an interesting year.

***

Harry and I stood side by side as we made our way up the stairs with the rest of the first years. Behind me I could feel Ron's glares and could hear poor Jonathan's groans. I looked around the castle. It was truly beautiful. When I had first seen it I could hardly believe my eyes but the place was even more beautiful then I could imagine.

When we reached the top of the stairs an old lady in green robes stood with a strict face. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She began. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup."

"Trevor!" The boy that I had seen Hermione with rushed forward as a toad hopped across the top of the stairs. "Sorry." He apologized with a blush. He was quick to hide himself from Professor McGonagall. I felt bad for him.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." McGonagall said stiffly and then disappeared through the two golden doors.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train." Everyone looked over to where Draco and his two lackeys stood. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco moved to stand in front of Harry, Ron, and I (Jonathan hid behind me). Whispers broke out among the group.

"Harry Potter?"

"THE Harry Potter?"

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Beside Harry Ron sniggered. At what I am not sure. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." Draco let his eyes look Ron over with disgust on his face. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." I rolled my eyes. After that last little part there is little to no chance that Harry would ever accept Draco as a friend let alone and acquaintance. Harry never took well to bullying.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks." Malfoy looked like he wanted to argue but just as he opened his mouth to say something the doors opened and McGonagall appeared.

"We're ready for you. Follow me." So we did. Two by two we walked into the glorious great hall. All eyes were on us as we moved forward toward the front of the room. There were four tables. Each filled but having a little extra room for newcomers. People seemed nervous. I heard Hermione talking to another girl about the enchanted ceiling and a few others gasped in wonder.

"Will you wait along here please." She says pointing to a spot. "Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." I watched along with every other student as an old man got up and began to speak.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce." Dumbledore began. "The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Wow, doesn't those few words of 'if you wish to die the most painful of death' make you feel right at home?

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." I stared at the old torn up hat and I wondered what significance it had. "Granger, Hermione." I could hear Hermione take in a large gulp of air from behind me and heard her tell herself to relax.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron said. I glared at him and Harry as well didn't appreciate the comment as he sent his own glare at Weasley.

What happened next scared me a little. The hat talks! "Ah, right then. Hum... Right. Okay, Gryffindor!" Hermione grinned as she jumped down from the stool. A few others went each getting sorted into other houses. Then McGonagall called a name that caught my attention.

"Malfoy, Draco." Draco had a confident stride as he made his way up the steps to the stool. The hat barley touched the tips of his blonde hair when it shouted out Slytherin. And of course everyone started to whisper.

"There's no witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." I don't believe that.

A few more names went by before Harry's name was called. I gave him (what I hoped) was an encouraging smile and squeezed his hand. The hat sat on his head for a few moments before it cried out Gryffindor. The table of red burst into cheers yelling "We got Potter!" I wondered if that was some sort of accomplishment. Harry was horribly moody, he was not a morning person, and his temper was as hot as lava. Only the most skilled of masters knew how to handle Harry. And I doubted that any of the dumb Gryffindors knew how to.

As Harry passed me and made his way to the table to sit beside Hermione he gave me a look that said you-better-be-in-the-same-house-or-else. I rolled my eyes and he grinned at me.

"Weasley, Ron." Ron made his way up to the stool and everyone else watched. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of the red haired clan. He wore and arrogant smirk that drove me up the wall. I didn't like this boy. This was clear enough to me.

It got to the point where only Jonathan and I were left waiting.

"White, Jonathan." Jonathan bit his lip as he made his way up the stairs and the hat was put on his head. A few moments later the word 'Slytherin' rang through the hall. Jonathan gave me an I-told-you-so look as he made his way to Slytherin table.

"Carina…" McGonagall stared at her scroll in shock. Slowly she lifted her eyes to look at me and then back at the scroll. "Carina Riddle." I walked up the stairs carefully. I observed the professors. They all seemed tense. I smirked at this. It seemed they knew my father. McGonagall placed the hat on my head and I felt a new presence inside my head.

_Ah, Ms. Riddle I have been wondering when you would show up. Now let's see where to put you. You are loyal but only to those you trust and you're not much of a happy-cheery person either. So that rules out Hufflepuff. You have courage but you would not blindly run into battle. That rules out Gryffindor. Now that leaves Slytherin and Ravenclaw. You are smart and thirst for knowledge but you are more cunning and ambitious then both of those. So it better be "_Slytherin!"


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Tom Riddle had one daughter. Just one. But he never knew that she existed. Lela knew that her love for Tom would not save him from the downward spiral to evil. This is why she took her only daughter to grow up with Harry Potter. He could keep her safe

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own Harry Potter because if I did Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermione would never have ended up together. But sadly I don't so I can only right about it on line.

_Note_: I have changed Jonathan's house from Slytherin to Ravenclaw -_-

'_Thinking'_

**Someone reading something**

_Memory_

Riddles

Chapter Seven: Slytherins are buttheads

~*~

My eyes contacted with Harry's from across the room and I knew that horrified look on his face matched my own. Most people thought that it was because I was in Slytherin house but I didn't care about what stupid house I was put in. The fact was this would be the first time that Harry and I slept apart. I mean for over ten years we have slept in the same bed yelling at each other not to hog the blanket and "your feet stink!". There would be no more of it and I was horrified.

"Yo, stop making go-go eyes with Potter, it hurts Slytherin's reputation." Turning my head to my right I met the gaze that of a tall, buck-toothed, grey eyed firth year. I glared at him. Didn't he know to mind his own business? I watched him, amused as he flinched under my gaze.

"Mind your own business." I turned back to my meal. No one talked to me; no one even glanced in my direction. I felt lonely. More lonely then I had in a long time.

"You should really eat something." I looked up and met a pair of stormy blue-gray eyes (what is it with Slytherin's and gray eyes?). I knew them from somewhere but where.

"I'm sorry?"

"You don't remember me do you?" I looked at him closely. Blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, perfect straight teeth, but it was the cocky, self-assured smirk that triggered my memory.

"Draco." The boy grinned taking my hand and brushing his lips over my knuckles.

"Really, what's with that hand kissing thing?" I asked whipping my hand on my robes.

"The proper way to treat a lady." He flashed a smirk. "I had a feeling that you would be in Slytherin. You had that dark look in you're eyes. Like you were always planning something." I shrugged and took a bite of mash-potatoes.

"'Cause I usually am." Draco chuckled. I sighed and leaned my head on that table. "This is going to be horrible."

"And why do you say that?"

"I'm actually being separated from Harry. We've never been separated." A looked flashed across Draco's face. "Something wrong?" Draco looked at me.

"No." He was lying. I could tell.

"Come on…what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"You're lying." His glare locked with mine and we stared each other down. I had to admit, he was a lot better then Harry was at the whole glare thing. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Draco shook his head.

"What's going on between you and Potter?" I looked only to lock eyes with a pug-faced girl with a stuck up nose. "Are you two dating or something?"

"Absolutely not!" Draco let out a snort of laughter as my voice rang through the hall. "That's just disgusting. To even suggest it." I felt my body shiver at the thought of dating Harry. It just didn't seem right. "We grew up together." I said looking over to where Harry had stricken up a conversation with a red haired boy. "He's like an older brother really."

"Oh… that's good." The pug-girl said.

"Why's that?"

"You don't know? Hmm…obviously not." She laughed. "There's already a Harry Potter fan club. A good portion of the girls in school have already joined." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, the last thing he needs is an idiotic club to inflate his ego." I shook my head with a grin. "I'm Carina, by the way." I smiled at the pug girl.

"Pansy, a pleasure to met you. So what do you think about that boy over there at Ravenclaw table? I think his name is Terry Boot. Quite handsome if you ask me." I giggled.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Girls are weird."

~*~

The Slytherin prefects lead us quickly though Hogwarts Castle quickly. On the way the pointed out different statues and pictures. I didn't really pay much attention. Pansy was going on about her family and whatnot. One thing that I have learned about Pansy Parkinson in the last two hours was that she liked to talk about three main things: herself, boys, and herself.

I looked over my shoulder to where Draco stood between two brutes. He had explained to me earlier that they were actually there as his 'bodyguards' of sorts. "It was father's idea." Draco had said before leaning closer to whisper. "Though I can't really stand them. Their skulls are as thick as tree trunks and they have a vocabulary similar to that of an infant." I enjoyed Draco's company. He was funny and smart, though on the down side he was an idiotic pureblood bigot. Just like my father had been…and my father wasn't even a pureblood!

"This is the entrance to the common room." The female prefect, Angelina, said gesturing to the picture of a snake charmer.

"Password." The portrait asked.

"Pureblood." The male, Alex, answered. I rolled my eyes. As if the wasn't an obvious password. Everyone followed the prefects into the room of green and silver. It was dark and cold…representing everything a Slytherin was supposed to be. "Okay everyone file in." The common room was practically empty. Most of the older students were either out roaming the halls or they were in their rooms unpacking. "Up the stairs and to the right you will find the boys' dormitory. To the left is the girls'." He gestured to the staircases toward the back of the rooms. "Under no circumstances are boys allowed in girls' dormitory and vice-versa. Now I leave you here. If any one of you need anything feel free to ask Angelina or myself." With those last few words the first years dispersed throughout the common room.

"Come on." Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy followed Draco to the silky green couch and I soon found myself standing alone in the center of the room as other talked about summers and friends.

"I feel rather out of place here, don't you?" The silky smooth voice startled me and I turned to my right to find a raven haired boy staring at the clusters of Slytherins laughing and talking. "Never truly thought I would end up here. My father always threatened that if I didn't end up a Slytherin that he didn't know what he would do. The whole pure-blood thing I'm guessing. But I kinda figured with my mother's intelligence that I was destined to be a Ravenclaw. I'm Theodore, by the way. Theodore Nott." I smiled and said the name a few time.

"Theodore. Theodore. Theodore Nott. Hmm…it doesn't sound right to me. How about Theo?"

"Interesting. May I be so bold as to ask your name?" His blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Carina. Carina Riddle." I chuckled when I saw his face twist in concentration.

"That doesn't sound right." He shot me a playful smile. "How about this; I'll allow you to call me Theo if you allow me to call you Cara."

"You strike a hard bargain Mr. Nott, but I am honored." He laughed. I watched him closely. His smile seemed so familiar.

"Ah, finally someone worthy to call a friend." I shook my head but stopped when I saw something in the corner.

"What's that?" Theo followed my gaze to the dusty old piano in the corner.

"Rumor has it that Salazar Slytherin used to play piano. It's said that that one over there belonged to him. It truly is magnificent. Though many do not believe so. No one's really played it in about a hundred years or so. Slytherins aren't really ones for music."

"This one is." I gleefully bounced over to the piano and dusted it off. "It's beautiful."

"It is." Theo whispered quietly while running a finger over the glassy smooth surface. "My aunt, before she disappeared, used to play for me as a child. It was always sad lullabies. They always made me cry." I listened to him as I took my seat on the bench and ran my hand along the keys. I pressed on down. The magical sound rang though the common room. Everyone looked over to us. "Scoot." Theo took a seat beside me on the bench. Placing his hands on the upper half of the keyboard he began the play a bitter sweet melody.

I knew it. Quite well actually. Placing my hand on the lower half I began to play along.

I closed my eyes, allowing my heart to guide my fingers. We played the lullaby perfectly. The common room was silent as the Slytherin listened. As our lullaby came to an end I opened my eyes and smiled a Theo. This was a good start to a rather interesting year.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer crashed and I lost practically everything. Sorry again! (: **


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Tom Riddle had one daughter. Just one. But he never knew that she existed. Lela knew that her love for Tom would not save him from the downward spiral to evil. This is why she took her only daughter to grow up with Harry Potter. He could keep her safe

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own Harry Potter because if I did Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermione would never have ended up together. But sadly I don't so I can only right about it on line.

_Note_: I have changed Jonathan's house from Slytherin to Ravenclaw -_-

'_Thinking'_

**Someone reading something**

_Memory_

Riddles

Chapter Eight: The Fight

~*~

"Ahhh!" I groaned in pain, sitting up after falling out of my bed. I looked around my room to try and find the source of sound that had so rudely awoken me from my peaceful slumber. But there was no one in the room, no one that was awake. The five girls that I shared the dormitory with were fast asleep in dreamland.

"Cara!" Theo's voice yelled up the stairs. I jumped up and ran out the door and ran down the stairs to find my newest friend sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the stairs. Behind him Draco was on the floor laughing along with a dark skinned boy I hadn't seen before.

"What in the name of god are you doing?"

"Seems Theo here didn't quite catch what the prefects said about the stairs to the opposite dormitory." The dark skinned boy said. "Tried to go up and get you and the stairs turned into a slide." I shook my head.

"Let me get changed and I'll be down in a moment." I hurried upstairs. Pansy was awaking when I arrived upstairs. She looked at me groggily and asked in a horse voice.

"What are you doing up?" I chuckled and pointed to the cloak above the window.

"It's almost time for breakfast. I would suggest that you got up to." She sneered at me before falling back into her bed and started snoring again. I rolled my eyes and dug though my trunk finding a skirt and the long-sleeved oxford shirt that I had gotten from Diagon Ally just a few days ago; though on the breast the Slytherin crest had been added. I pulled them on and walked to the mirror. It seemed that my curls were more unruly then usual today. I pulled a brush though it before gathering it and putting it into a pony tail.

As I ran from my room I grabbed my robes and bag (each having the Slytherin crests on them).

At the end of the stairs I was greeted by a head of blonde hair and a set of perfect teeth. "You look amazing, Carina." Draco smiled lightly. I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks. No one but Harry has ever really complemented me on my looks. Well nobody except that boy in my grade school who felt that he had ever right to go out with me.

"Thank you, Draco, and might I be the first to say that you to look wonderful." The blonde chuckled and shook his head. He really did look great. He was dressed in the standard Hogwarts uniform, with black pants and a white shirt, but somehow he managed to add a different elegance to his look.

"I know, don't I look fabulous." Pulled out of my trance by his cocky respond, I snorted and walked past him.

"Arrogant butthead."

"Ahhh, your words sting, bella." He walked beside me as we made our way toward the great hall for breakfast.

"Where has Theo gone off to?" I wondered aloud just as we turned the corner to the great hall.

"Here I am!" I jumped and lost my balance. Draco seemed to have the same reaction and the two of us fell (rather ungracefully) onto the stone floor. Luckily for me I fell right on top of Draco, giving him the brute of the fall. Looking down at us with a mischievous smile was the Slytherin in question. "You guys together or something?" Draco had been in the process of sitting up and lifting me off his lap when Theo said this. In his shock he let go of my waist and I fell back to the ground, this time next to him. "Hmm, you two are very odd. I'll have to keep a close eye on my new friend." I blushed as he offered me a hand and took it. "Ciao, Malfoy." Theo slung and arm around my shoulders and led me into the great hall leaving a dazed Draco still sitting on the floor.

Breakfast was delicious. It was probably the best meal I had ever had in my entire life. Each bite of eggs I savored as if it was my last meal and the taste of orange juice was sweet on my tongue. Draco and Theo were most entertained by my actions. They stared at me the whole time wondering why exactly I was praising the meal as I was.

"Boys, this is the best I've ever eaten." I explained when they asked me.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked appalled. He picked up some eggs with his fork and examined them. "This is garbage compared to what I usually eat." Theo was quick to agree and the two started to tell tales of feasts and balls.

"You've never lived with the Dursleys." Was my only reply to their tales.

~*~

"We have potions, transfiguration, flying, herbology, defense against the dark arts, and astronomy with the Gryffindors." I said as Theo and I made our way toward our first class: potions. I had highlighted my time-table to show which classes I had with Harry. Draco had left us after breakfast to grab his books and said that he had met us in the potions.

We walked into the dungeon. Professor Snape was not there. Big surprise there. There was only a few other people in the room. There was a group of Gryffindors talking quietly amongst themselves about nothing in particular and then there was a girl in the far corner. It was toad girl. The one I had met on the train. Hermione I think her name was. She was sitting all by herself reading a book. I scanned the room. Between her and the other Gryffindors she would be easier to handle…I slowly made my way toward the seat beside her.

"Hello." I set my books on the table. Hermione looked up at me, shocked at first, but then smiled, recognition crossing over her face.

"Carina, Carina Riddle I believe your name was." I nodded and flipped though the book to the page that was written on the board.

"And you're Hermione Granger."

"And I'm Theodore Nott." Theo shot in with a wide playful grin. "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger."

"Theodore." Hermione smiled testing the name.

"You can call me Theo if you want."

"I wouldn't trust him, Hermione. He only lets you call him by that if he's aloud to call you something else." I warned her. Hermione put a finger to her chin and pretended to think about it.

"I think I'll take that risk." Theo chuckled darkly.

"It's your life."

"'Mione. I think I'll call you 'Mione."

"I like that, Theo." They smiled at each other happily before shaking hands.

"I guess if you two are going to give each other nicknames then you can just call me Cara." Hermione nodded and smiled. She looked happy.

"You two are in Slytherin house, correct?" 'Mione asked after a long silence. Theo and I nodded together. "So why are you guys talking to me? From what I've gathered from the older kids in my house Slytherins and Gryffindors don't really like each other." Theo snorted we both looked over at him surprised.

"Stupid stereotypes. You would do well to forget about them 'Mione, they're only false truths." He looked us both in the eyes. "There are some Slytherins that are mean, uncaring, and heartless who don't care for the Gryffindors. There are some that like to fight with them. But not all of us are like that." A serious look rested in his eyes before they turned playful once more. "Besides it's the Gryffindors that usually start it." We all laughed at this.

"Were do you suppose Draco's gone off to?" I looked around the room trying to find the blonde head of my friend.

"Speaking kindly of me I hope." I turned around and smiled as Draco took a seat beside Theo before flashing me on of his smirks.

"What took you so long?"

"You know me, Carina. I like to make my presence known." I shook my head.

"Yes, you certainly do." Just as I finished this sentence I saw a mop of black hair wonder into the room with the redhead butthead who sat with us on the train. I stood to go and talk to Harry when Draco caught my wrist.

"I wouldn't do that Carina." I looked at him angrily. "The Weasley family is known to have a rather bad temper and by the looks of the redhead rodent he is rather protective of your boy there. I wouldn't risk it."

I sighed and patted his shoulder. "I'll be fine Draco. I know how to take care of myself." He gave me a warily look but looked let me go anyway. I walked toward Harry. He had his back to me writing something down on his parchment.

"Harry." At the sound of his name both he and Ron looked up.

"Cara." He smiled warmly and got up to hug me when he was pushed back into his seat by Ron and two other boys.

"Get away from him you snake." One sneered.

"Yeah, you're just going to try and turn our boy-who-lived dark." I watched in surprise as Harry did nothing to stop this onslaught of insults that the three kept shooting at me.

"Lowly snake."

"Spying rat."

"Parasite."

"Whore."

"Death eater." I felt tears well in my eyes. At each insult I took a step back until into someone. The three Gryffindors suddenly looked fearful.

"You are such cowardly lions." I heard Draco's voice sneer angrily. "Picking on a girl. Can you go any lower?" The looked angry and about to retort when Draco glared at them. "Go sit down." They didn't move. "NOW!"

They scurried back to their seats like rats. Draco took my hand and led me back to his seat. Theo had moved to sit beside Hermione so that I sat next to Draco. He pushed me down into the chair and knelt before me.

"Don't listen to a thing they said." He reached up and gently brushed away the tears that lingered down my cheeks. His touch was warm and I found myself leaning into his touch. "What they say is never to be taken into consideration. They only treat you so because they know that you are above them and they are willing to do anything to take you down." The door to the room was thrown open and Draco moved to his seat. But he didn't let my hand go. Underneath the table we held hands. Draco gently rubbed my hand with his thumb. As Snape began to pair people off for their assignment, I looked at Draco with thanks.

~*~

The day went by slowly. Draco didn't leave my side again. I met Jonathan in History of Magic. I told him of what had happened in Potions. He had looked confused before warning me.

"Don't confront Harry again unless you're alone. It's clear that those boys are protective of Harry and they don't like you. Stay with Malfoy or Nott. Even Hermione." I nodded. "What I don't understand is why Harry would act like that. He just sat there and let them insult me. It was like he didn't even care." I shrugged.

"It's a mystery the baffles us all."

I didn't really even attempt to talk to Harry again, following Jonathan's advice. Two days later we had flying together. He and the boys who had insulted me were joking around. Draco was with his friends so it was only Theo and Hermione that stood by me talking about their joint assignment for transfiguration. The two were totally genius. Though only Hermione seemed able to out wit Draco.

I looked up from the conversation and caught Harry's eye. He flashed me a wide smile that I refused to return. Seeing my reaction he frowned and started toward me, broom in hand. I walked out to meet him.

"Cara." He started. "Listen I know you're angry at me but…"

"This girl giving you trouble, Harry?" We both turned when Ron sneered at us.

"No, we wer-" He was cut off when Ron pushed him out of the way.

"We told you not to talk to him."

"If you didn't notice you idiot he was the one talking to me." I shot back tried of this fools plain ignorance.

"Yeah Ron, it's no big deal." Harry tried to say.

"You're a filthy snake."

"Cowardly Rat!" I shot back

"Slimy reptile."

"You're a fucking Weasel." That must had touched some nerve because next thing I know his fist is coming right toward me. Someone pushed me and instead of hitting my face he hit me square in the shoulder. The sudden pain flared and I screamed.

I had felt more then on crack when his fist collided with my shoulder. Now my whole body was in pain, my shoulder being the very core of it all. I closed my eyes tightly. I heard yelling from Draco and Theodore. I heard crying from some of the girls. Hermione whispering of soothing words.

The pain grew intense. I screamed again. I heard some running and then Jonathan's voice. Finally I grew tired and the pain began to numb as I fell into a deep sleep.

I know Harry was like that biggest asshole in this chapter but you've got to remember he grew up with only Carina as a friend. So when he made friends with Ron he was a little hesitant to end a relationship with Ron and the other boys so he didn't tell them off. Don't worry he becomes way better in the next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Tom Riddle had one daughter. Just one. But he never knew that she existed. Lela knew that her love for Tom would not save him from the downward spiral to evil. This is why she took her only daughter to grow up with Harry Potter. He could keep her safe

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own Harry Potter because if I did Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermione would never have ended up together. But sadly I don't so I can only right about it on line.

_Note_: I have changed Jonathan's house from Slytherin to Ravenclaw -_-

'_Thinking'_

**Someone reading something**

_Memory_

Riddles

Chapter Nine: As the months go by

~*~

"God I feel horrible." Harry slouched in his chair beside Hermione. Across the bed in which Carina was lying Draco scowled. He had been in a right foul mood when Jonathan pulled him off of Weasley. The bloody bastard deserved to get his face smashed in.

"You should. The least you could have done was stand up for her. You didn't even do that. You just let him insult her. Call her all those names that you know were not true."

"I know."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because he's an idiot." Theo shot in angrily.

"I know."

"All she was trying to do was talk to you. And it wasn't just earlier. You let them do the same thing to her during potions the other day." Hermione listened to Theo and Draco. They both loved Cara dearly and poor Harry…

Reaching over she grabbed his hand. "That's enough boys. He's been though enough." They both looked like they wanted to protest but she was quick to send them a meaningful glare and they both shut up. Turning to Harry and forced him to look at her. "Harry, don't beat yourself up over this. I'm pretty sure that Draco and T his head in her neck, inhaling her scent. She smelled like books and parchment. It was an odd but calming scent that he grew fond of quickly.

"Oh eww. I wake you to find my best friend and potty practically making out. Gross! Draco pass me that bucket, I think I'm going to be sick." The two broke apart almost immediately at the sound of the oh so familiar voice. All eyes shot toward the girl lying in the bed holding her stomach in mock disgust.

"Cara!" Harry dropped to his knees beside her bed and took her hand. "You've got to forgive me. Okay I know I was being a total butthead but you understand don't you. But that is absolutely no justification for my actions."

"Honestly Harry, what do you expect me to do? Forgive you." Cara snorted loudly. For a moment Hermione began to panic and Draco and Theo smirked. Cara shouldn't forgive him. "Really, how long have you known me? You know my policy. Two weeks slave labor. Nothing more, nothing less."

"WHAT!" Draco, Theo, and Hermione shouted before promptly fainting.

"Umm…guys, what's up with those three?" Jonathan asked looking dumbfounded holding a small bouquet of white roses.

Harry and Cara just laughed.

~*~

Time passed quickly for Cara. Classes were full and full of interesting facts and magic, of course. Draco as usual was his arrogant self, though, now he got into even more fights with Ron. Hermione and Harry had started hanging out; Ron had no choice by to accept her into their little 'group' that Cara had dubbed 'The Harry Harem'. She thought it was funny. Harry not so much. The poor boy had been positively terrified at the fact of having a bunch of girls…and boys chasing after him begging for…well, you know.

Theo himself had fallen into good company with a young girl who went by the name of Emily Yates. Her shy and compassionate personality clashed well with Theo's. It had only taken a matter of days for the girl to open up and was hanging out with Cara and Draco.

Jonathan and Cara always spent nights together in the library talking and doing homework together. Harry would sometimes join them along with Hermione but other then those few people they were pretty much left alone.

Harry, after showing off an impressive maneuver while playing a game of quidditch in flying class, had been awarded that position of seeker on the house team. Ron had been out of his mind with jealously as had Draco, but Hermione and Cara could only give him their congratulations.

Before anyone knew it Christmas was upon them and Draco and Theo were leaving for home.

~*~

"You've got to promise me that you'll be careful." Draco spoke softly shooting glares at the red haired Weasley who was currently begging Hermione to help him with the essay Snape had assigned over the winter brake.

"Draco I'll be fine, I promise." The boy had become ultra protective of the small girl in front of him ever since the Weasel had broken her arm.

"You can never be to sure, Cara." With those words he pulled her into a long hug, savoring the feel of her.

"Oh you two are starting to get as bad a Potter and Granger." They were interrupted from their moment of peace by the loud and crude voice of their best friend, Theodore Nott. "Shove off Malfoy. It's my turn." Draco grunted as he was pushed away and Theo appeared in his place. "Oh how I am going to miss you, Cara." The over dramatic boy threw his arms around the girl's shoulders. "I'm going to tell my friend all about you. Oh you to would be such great friends. Maybe a little more…"

"Hey!"

"Alas is seems Draco had already claimed you for himself."

"HEY!"

"Got to go! Love you Cara. She you in a few weeks!" A laughed erupted from the girl as she watched her best friend run as quickly as he could from the blonde haired Malfoy.

"What odd balls." Looking over her shoulder Cara found Harry and Jonathan both bundled up in their cloaks, scarves, and hats. Resting happily on Harry's arm was Hedwig.

"Yes, though there are many other words to describe those two." The laugh that greeted her was warmly welcomed. She turned around fully and looked over the two boys. "Now, what do I owe this pleasure?"

_Cara's POV_

"We thought you would like to accompany us on a walk." Jonathan said shyly.

"No Ron?"

"The prat's been a bit annoying as of late. Always wanting to play chess. It can get a little irritating." I laughed, pulling my clock a little tighter around myself I looked around the grounds were the majority of the students were leaving for home.

"I guess I can spare and hour or two." Harry smiled and his gloved hand reached for mine. Together the three of us walked away from the mass of students. Simply enjoying each others company alone for the first time since school had started. There was no Ron to butt into our conversations. No Hermione to begin debates. No Draco with his arrogant remarks and no Theo to be overly dramatic.

As we walked in silence though the beautiful landscape of Hogwarts during winter I felt oddly at peace knowing that everything was as I should be.

_See I told you Harry would get better. I know that I skipped a lot of time but it's going to be that way for the first three years or so. So just to recap what happened in the chapters…Cara forgave Harry, Draco still hates Ron, Hermione began to hang with Harry so Ron is forced to accept her, Theo meets Daphne Greengrass and she, Theo, and Draco start to hang out, and Harry's on the quidditch team. That's the jest of it. Hope that you all like the chapter. I know that it's shorter then usual but the next chapter will hopefully be better. It's Christmas time a Hogwarts!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Tom Riddle had one daughter. Just one. But he never knew that she existed. Lela knew that her love for Tom would not save him from the downward spiral to evil. This is why she took her only daughter to grow up with Harry Potter. He could keep her safe

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own Harry Potter because if I did Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermione would never have ended up together. But sadly I don't so I can only right about it on line.

_Note_: I have changed Jonathan's house from Slytherin to Ravenclaw -_- I was informed about my mix up of names in the last chapter. Just to set things straight I meant Daphne Greengrass not Emily.

'_Thinking'_

**Someone reading something**

_Memory_

Riddles

Chapter Ten: Christmas Time!

~*~

Jonathan, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I settled into the Gryffindor common room for the night. Professor Dumbledore had allowed Jonathan and me to join our friends in the tower. Hermione had been more then happy to welcome me into her dorm while Ron wasn't to keen about having to share the room with Jonathan. I have to say that I liked Gryffindor so far. The warm, rich colors were a welcomed change from my green and silver dungeon.

"Queen to E5." Ron's voice broke the silence. I looked over to the chess game he and Harry were currently lost in. Harry would loose. He's always been bad at chess. While he stared at the board, trying to find a way to beat the red haired prat he lazily ran his fingers through Hermione's hair. It was quite the endearing. At some point during the night Hermione had fallen asleep beside Harry. In her sleep she had cuddled into his side and now had her head resting in his lap. At first Harry had been modified but quickly found that he quite enjoyed the feeling Hermione gave him and decided he'd keep her there.

I shook my head and returned to my book. Draco had given it to me in hopes that I would be able to better understand quidditch. I was still lost.

"Check mate." Ron pronounced proudly. I rolled my eyes. I'll be the first to admit that the kid was good at chess, but really does he feel the need to gloat? It was quite annoying really.

"I'll play." Jonathan stood up from his place in front of the fireplace and brushed off his hands on his pants. Harry gently maneuvered Hermione so she was sitting in his lap, her head now resting on his shoulder.

I watched with quite a bit of fascination as Jonathan proceeded to destroy Ron at his own game. It took the Ravenclaw a total of five minutes to capture the king. The look of astonishment plastered firmly on Ron's face was enough to throw me into a fit of laugher which quickly earned me a glare of hatred from Ron.

Harry also laughed, but he tried to hide it. His laugher had shook Hermione causing her eyes to flutter before they opened completely. She shook her head and yawned. I watched as Ron watched her every movement with a careful eyes. Something just seemed wrong with that. "Oh god Harry, I'm sorry!" Hermione cried when she realized where she was. Though she made no attempt to escape already knowing there was no chance. Harry's arms were locked firmly around her waist keeping her exactly where he wanted her.

Hermione shot me a pleading looked. I smiled and took pity on my friend. Faking as yawn, "Hermione, perhaps it's time you and I get to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"I totally agree." Hermione said with a smile as she gently took hold of Harry's arms and removed them from her waist. "Draco did invite us to dinner." She stood and bent down, kissing Harry's cheek. I wanted to laugh as his face turned bright red, but I managed to hold it in.

Ron looked like he expected the same treatment and when Hermione simply bypassed him he looked ready to explode

"Night everyone." I called quickly as I grabbed Hermione's hand and made my way up the stairs.

For the rest of the night Hermione sat at her window and stared out at the snowy white grounds with a dazed look on her face and I had and irking feeling that Harry was doing the exact same thing.

~*~

"Cara! Cara! Cara wake up!" Harry's voice invaded my dreams as I was shook awake. "It's Christmas Cara!" As I rubbed my eyes tiredly Harry grabbed my hand a drug me from my bed and down the stairs.

It had become a tradition of ours that every year we would one of us would wake up and then wake the other and we would exchange our gifts. Usually they were just hand crafted things we made with the things we could scavenge from the Dursley house hold. But this year we could actually buy each other real gifts.

The common room smelt like breakfast. I stared, wide eyed at the table that had replaced the couches and chairs. There was an assortment of breakfast foods. Pancakes, eggs, French toast, bacon, and sausages…anything you could imagine it was there. Sitting at the table Hermione and Jonathan were caught in a heated debate about some subject or another. Harry led me to the table and we took our seats and began to eat. Only Ron was absent. Still asleep I suppose.

He didn't show up until we were done and sitting around the tree that the house elves had put up. "You guys ate without me?!" He cried as he shoveled food into his mouth. Hermione cringed beside me.

"He looks like an animal." I chuckled.

"When we were younger Harry used to do the same thing." She looked at me like I was crazy. "I beat some manners into him." She and I laughed and Harry and Jonathan looked at us oddly.

Ron stuffed the last of his eggs into his mouth and came to sit between Hermione and myself. I growled as he shoved me aside so he could sit there. Harry just rolled his eyes and started to pass around presents. I watched with wonder as my pile grew and grew and grew. The vast majority of the gifts were wrapped in black, silver, and blue wrapping paper. I guess I've made quite a few friends in Slytherin.

Harry's pile was also rather large, though not as large as mine. Hermione had the biggest and then Jonathan came after Harry and then finally Ron's pile was the smallest with a total of seven gifts.

"Why do you guys have so many?" Ron whined.

"Well I know a lot of rich kids, Ron." I answered. It was true. Draco and Theo had so much money they didn't even know what to do with it all and several of the girls in my dormitory came from well respected families. There were also Draco's friends to consider. When he was here Draco wouldn't let me out of his sight, becoming insanely protective after Ron had broken my arm. So I spent a lot of time with Draco's friends and all of them were from high up pureblood lines.

"Well that doesn't explain Hermione's and Harry's."

"Ron why do you have to be so jealous?" Hermione asked as she picked up the top gift. "If you really want to know my parents are fairly well off and have no other children to dote on. They feel that because I am away from them that I need constant reminders of their love for me."

"And I am the boy-who-lived." Harry said. "A lot of people feel they owe me. You've got no idea how many love letters and marriage contracts I get each day. These are simply the gifts that are from those I know." He picked up a present and started to open it. Everyone took this a signal to begin. I picked up the top present. The tag read _To Cara, From Harry. _I smiled and opened it only to find a rather large book called _School Bullies, you love 'em and hate 'em but now you can hex 'em_. I chuckled and opened the front cover to Harry's messy hand-writing.

_**I know he's supposed to be my friend and all but sometimes he can be a real git. So when I'm not there to protect you use some of these hexes. We both know he's to dumb to realize what your doing until it's already done. **_

_**Love ya and happy Christmas**_

_**Your adoptive-brother Harry J. Potter**_

I chuckled and looked up to thank him only to find him and Hermione in a deep staring contest. I looked down at their hands. Hermione held in her grasp a gold locket with a small heart carved into the gold. A single emerald rested in the center. She turned it over in her hands. On the back the initials _HP & HG _were craved in silver. I shook my head. Harry was totally smitten. I would have intervened saying they were going to fast but Harry needed someone else to love him too. I just wasn't enough. Hermione seemed perfect for the job.

"U-u-umm thank you Harry." A shy smile crossed Harry's face as he stood up behind her and helped lock it into place. I knew by the way she grabbed on to it and the look on her face that she would never take it off. I set my book aside and picked up the next present.

From Theo I got a tiny music box that played our sad lullaby. From Jonathan a book on charms. Daphne gave her a new back pack with the Slytherin crest on it. Crabbe and Goyle both got me so much candy I feel it will take me until seventh year to eat it all. Blaise gave me a new set of quills and finally my pile had dwindled down to two remaining gifts.

I picked up the first. It was tiny, shaped like a rectangle. Ripping off the wrapping paper I found myself faced with a velvety box with the Malfoy crest cared in gold. Opening the lid I found a bracelet. The silver chains were intricately woven together and in the center rested a plate. There was an inscription written in a foreign langue and cutting it in half was the Malfoy crest.

Hermione gasped and the box of chocolates Ron had given her fell to the ground when her eyes landed on my bracelet. "Cara who's that from?" She whispered quietly. Everyone looked over at me and Ron gasped with scandal while Jonathan (who sat closest to me smiled)

"Umm…it's from Draco." She got down on her knees in front of me and began to inspect it carefully.

"Do you have any idea what this is?"

"A bracelet?" Harry suggested.

"No it's an-"

"A protection charm!" Ron yelped out. Hermione shot a firry glare his way before turning back to me.

"To create on is to declare one's love for another by giving them the gift of protection. The bracelet is usually connected to another bracelet or a ring and they act as communicator with each other telling if the other is perhaps in danger or they feel great stress or fear. To create one takes a lot of power and are usually made out of the purest silver on the planet. The plate in which the inscription is written is crafted out of pure iron and the crest engraved with diamond." As Hermione rumbled on I picked up my last gift and opened it to find a diary with a lock that corresponded with the crest on my bracelet.

Placing two and two together the journal opened with a soft click. I flipped to the front page where I was met with Draco's unbearably elegant handwriting.

_Forever and ever will you be mine?_

_-D_

OH. MY. GOD!

**Now I am aware they are moving quite fast. Don't worry all shall be explained in the next chapter when everyone mets up at the Malfoy Winter Ball. Thanks for everything! **


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Tom Riddle had one daughter. Just one. But he never knew that she existed. Lela knew that her love for Tom would not save him from the downward spiral to evil. This is why she took her only daughter to grow up with Harry Potter. He could keep her safe

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own Harry Potter because if I did Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermione would never have ended up together. But sadly I don't so I can only right about it on line.

_Note_: I have changed Jonathan's house from Slytherin to Ravenclaw -_- I was informed about my mix up of names in the last chapter. Just to set things straight I meant Daphne Greengrass not Emily.

'_Thinking'_

**Someone reading something**

_Memory_

Riddles

Chapter Eleven: The Malfoy Ball

"Oh Hermione…" I whispered as I raised my hand to cover my mouth.

"Do I really look that bad?" She asked sadly.

"God no!" I answered quickly, appalled that she would ask such a thing. "You're anything but. You look amazing." She blushed and shook her head.

"You don't need to lie to me Cara, I can take it." Sighing I pushed her toward the bathroom and in front of a full body mirror. I stood behind her as she looked at her reflection.

"You're beautiful Hermione, don't let anyone tell you differently."

"But Ron says I have bushy hair." She said; bring a hand up and instinctively trying to flatten her hair. I chuckled and shook my head.

"And look at Harry's. Absolutely impossible to control yet girls drool over him." I rolled my eyes. "Sickeningly really. Watching them fawn over him just because of some good looks and a stupid title." Hermione smiled at this but the moment it appeared it was gone.

"I have large front teeth."

"You'll grow into them."

"I short."

"Not as short as I am."

"I've got a crooked smile."

"Ahhh…my favorite feature." We both turned and our eyes locked on a lean figure with glowing green eyes.

"How in the world did you get up here?" I asked. "There's supposed to be a charm on the stairs."

"It's a secret." Was all he gave as he bypassed me and took Hermione's hands in his. "Hermione…" He whispered. They stared at each other intently. I smiled gently and walked out of the bathroom, grabbed the my dress off the bed and proceeded down the stairs to the common room bathroom feeling that I was intruding on something private.

I prepared silently and alone, putting on my dress and very light makeup before locking the bracelet that Draco had given me around my wrist. Immediately I felt a surge of warm love. I felt as if Draco was here beside me, holding me in his arms.

I realize now that I wasn't with him that my heart ached to have him near. I wanted to hear his laugh, his snide remarks. I wanted to feel his protective touch and hear him murmur sweet nothings to me after a long day of lessons. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself imagining he was there. Soon he would be. I felt myself smile at the thought.

Leaving the bathroom I screamed and nearly fell over when I found the common room filled the brink with redheads.

"What the hell!" I shouted.

"Miss Riddle." I looked over and my eyes found the headmaster. "This is Ron's family the Weasleys. They will be your chaperone while you are at the Malfoy Ball with the young master…" He went on about all the do's and don'ts about being at a pureblood function and as I tuned him out I tuned in Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was leaning in and said in a hushed voice that I could hardly hear…

"This will also bring up our status. It we can befriend the Malfoys then our future is set. Their sign a marriage contract for Ginny and we will have control of one of the largest fortunes in the world." Mr. Weasley gave her a confused look.

"But what about Potter?"

"A Malfoy is far better then a Potter. But if they somehow manage to turn up down on our contract then Potter will always be there as a back up."

I growled angrily. They wouldn't lay a hand on Draco. He was mine.

"Now be off with you all…and have fun." Dumbledore swept out of the room and everyone crowded around the fireplace. Amount the Weasleys was their only girl, Ginny, who had been dressed in a pure white floor length dress that looked like it cost every scent the Weasley's had. Also there was the twins, Fred and George, and of course Ronald. I noticed that they all wore beautifully tailored dress robes just like Harry's. But unlike Harry's on the back I could see a tag sticking out reading _'Wilda's & Watch's dress robe rentals.' _I shook my head as I threw the floo into the fireplace and shouted clearly _'Malfoy Manor'. _

The moment I tumbled out of the fireplace I felt a hand on my waist pulling me up and into a quite familiar embrace. I held Draco as if my life depended on it. "I've missed you." He whispered gently in me ear. In the background I could hear a magnificent waltz being play along with laughter and idle chit-chat. "God, have I missed you."

His hand ran through my hair and I noticed the presence of a ring resting upon his middle finger. I smiled. So the bracelet really was a protection charm.

I heard the others stumble threw but didn't dare release Draco. The two weeks we had been separated hadn't felt like torture but now I knew what I missed so much.

"Out of the way lover boy, there are other's in this world besides you." Draco was ripped from my grip and I would have held on tighter if I hadn't recognized the voice. Theo picked me up and spun me around.

"What are you doing, Theodore?" I laughed.

"Hmm…who is this Theodore you speak of?" He teased.

"Stop being a dope." I smiled as he set me down on the ground and I pulled him into a long hug.

"Madam Riddle." Theo and I separated. A hand found its way onto the small of my back I felt instantly comforted by Draco's presence. "May I show you and your guests to the ball room?"

"Lead the way David."

We walked and talked as everyone took in the beautiful sight of Malfoy manor. I had expected the halls to be dark and frankly creepy but they were beautifully decorated in shades of whites, golds, and reds. Gryffindor colors? Yes, but they were set up in a design that was pure art and reminded me of a photo I had seen of the Palace of Versailles. The other wall was windows all looking like those from a fairy tale castle.

"Mother refused to live a life in the dark." Draco whispered to me as we walked. "She had the entire manor redone. I quite like, don't you?"

"I think it's beautiful." He smiled.

"Yes."

We reached the ball room and I was whisked off immediately and onto the dance floor where Draco and I danced.

"Here." He lifted me up after the fifth time stepping on his toes and placed me on top of his feet. He moved us around with ease and I just went along for the ride. Laying my head on his chest listening to his breathing we just swayed back and forth.

"My mother's giving us _the look._" Draco whispered.

"Uh-oh not the look." I rolled my eyes.

"No, you don't understand. Every time I get _that_ look she's already planning a wedding."

"And how many times have you gotten this look?"

"Twice." I pulled away and looked at him.

"And who were you supposedly marrying?" I chuckled as he blushed and brought his hand up to nervously fluff his hair. I was so glad he had stopped greasing it back.

"Umm…let's see the first was a real snob, her name was Elizabeth, or maybe it was Victoria. You know the other one. Any guesses as to whom?" Immediately Pansy jumped into my mind. She was always over Draco, doting on him in ways I had never seen.

"Parkinson."

"Bingo." He smiled. "A few years ago the Parkinson's company hit a rode block and their stocks plummeted to the ground nearly putting them in the poor house. They came crawling to my family. They wanted to sell their daughter off to be my wife. She's still a very promising candidate." He reached up and gently took my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "But with you here I feel the future might have a brighter outlook."

"When did you become so nice, Draco?"

"What are you talking about?" He scuffed. I chuckled.

"I've seen you when you're playing cards. Don't think I haven't Draco Malfoy. You can be a right bully when you feel like it." He smirked and a dark laugh erupted from his lips.

"Hmm…you could blame if on my father but sometimes bullying is the only way to get what you want." I shook my head and laid it on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder about you."

The dance passed in peaceful silence. Draco guided me along as I closed my eyes and simply listened to his breathing. "Seems Potter and Granger are getting along quite nicely."

"I think it's good for him. Hermione cares for him deeply and I won't always be there for him to depend on."

"And what about you? Do you have anyone else to depend on?" He pulled me closer to him as I looked up and met his stormy grey eyes.

"I think I already have someone." I wasn't aware of the closing distance between us until he was a mere inch away and my eyes were slipping shut.

"Master Malfoy, would you be so kind as to dance with my daughter. I'm sure you'll love her." A dark and irritated growl erupted from Draco's throat. His deadly glare locked onto the red haired form of Mr. Weasley and Ginny.

"Of course he will." We all looked up at the soft, commanding voice and found Mrs. Malfoy looking at Draco expectantly. "Would you mind joining me at my table, Miss. Riddle?" She gave me a kind smile and I found myself nodding. She held out her arm and I took hold of it as I moved away from Draco. I felt his hands brush my sides as I moved and he gave me a look that clearly said _'this isn't over'_.

Ginny moved into my place and Mr. Weasley ran off to join in a conversation with a beautiful couple that looked oddly like Theodore. "I have been dying to speak with you ever since my son has come home for brake." I looked over at Mrs. Malfoy and saw her smiling. "He speaks highly of you. That's rare, you know?"

"With him I wouldn't doubt it." She laughed as she nodded.

"Yes, he and his father are very much alike in that aspect. Both extremely arrogant and proud of it." We approached a elegantly designed table and took seats. I sat in the chair with the tag marked _Draco _while she sat at hers. "So tell my Miss. Riddle, do you have any siblings."

I nodded. "Kinda, you see I'm an orphan or at least that's what Gringotts told me. That both my parents were dead. But before my mom died she gave me to this family called the Dursleys. But Harry and I live there together. We grew up together and have always considered ourselves siblings." She nodded.

"I'm so sorry about your parents." I shrugged.

"It's okay. I never really knew them so it doesn't really hurt."

"You should get a family tree done. Gringotts does it for a small fee. All they need is a drop of blood and it'll give you your family tree for as many generations as you choose. The Malfoys keep one going so any new addition to the family is added." She explained that idea seemed appealing. Not only for myself but for Harry as well. It'd do us good to know who our family was. "There are also my hidden inheritance that come out as well." Another plus.

For the next twenty minutes we talked about my childhood and Draco. Apparently he and his mother were very much alike. I could see it in the ways they talked and their hand gestures. Both were equally dramatic. The arrogant streak was also there. I'm assuming that it was in all purebloods. I haven't met one that wasn't.

My eyes wondered over to the dance floor where Draco was still trapped. Ginny smiling up at him. He looked ready to die of boredom. As if feeling my gaze on him he turned and smiled warmly. "If you'll excuse me, I think I should go save him." Mrs. Malfoy nodded and smiled as I walked away.

Ginny glared at me as I approached and I could also feel many glares of others as Draco took me back into his arms lovingly. "What did my mother have to say?" He asked as he picked he up and once again placed me on his feet. Resting my head on his chest I shrugged.

"That you're an arrogant bastard." He chuckled lightly.

"I wouldn't doubt it." He sighed contently before he look my hand and pulled me toward the doors.

"Come with me." He said. I followed. "I want to show you something." We left the ball room and he lead me threw the dimly lit halls and up a grand staircase. We stopped at two large double doors that he pushed open to reveal a bedroom. It was beautiful but what caught my attention was the large window balcony. He took my hand and lead me toward it. Unlatching the window we stepped out.

The balcony overlooked the garden and I swore I had never seen anything more beautiful. Candles had been set up for the couples that roomed threw quietly, enjoying each others company just as we were. Beyond the garden there was a beautiful crystal clear lake that sparkled with the moons reflection.

"It's beautiful."

"This is my favorite spot in the entire house." He came up behind me and his arms encircled my waist. He sighed and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Why do you touch me so much?" I asked. I didn't mind it. It felt good to be held by someone.

"My parents were never very cuddly and when I touch you…" He sighed. "It feels good. Safe." I leaned back and looked at him.

"You're much deeper then everyone says you are." He laughed darkly.

"Of course I am. You think I'm a flake like all those girls? Hate to break it to you babe, but I'm a pureblood with a brain. As rare as those are." I turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck pulling him into a hug. We just stood there in silence. "Have you given any thought to my present?" I closed my eyes and remembered back to his gifted journal with the Malfoy crest. The same journal that he asked me to be his.

I cared for Draco. I really, really did. Not for the superficial reasons why all the other girls chase after him but because he was smart, just as he had said, and he was kind to me. He was the kind of rock that I never had in my life. He was someone that kept me grounded. It was also a plus that he was extremely hot. H.O.T. It wasn't just the money the pureblood girls were looking at, Draco Malfoy had to be the hottest pureblood since I don't know when.

"I don't know about forever." I looked up at him and he looked down, grimly. "But for now I'm all yours."


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Tom Riddle had one daughter. Just one. But he never knew that she existed. Lela knew that her love for Tom would not save him from the downward spiral to evil. This is why she took her only daughter to grow up with Harry Potter. He could keep her safe

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own Harry Potter because if I did Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermione would never have ended up together. But sadly I don't so I can only right about it on line.

_Note_: I have changed Jonathan's house from Slytherin to Ravenclaw -_- I was informed about my mix up of names in the last chapter. Just to set things straight I meant Daphne Greengrass not Emily.

'_Thinking'_

**Someone reading something**

_Memory_

Riddles

Chapter Twelve: 

(Normal POV)

"She is very pretty." Narcissa turned toward her husband and smiled.

"Yes, she is and Draco seems to be quite infatuated in her. In the morning, Lucius, I want you to write Gringotts and have them send us a background check on her. I wish to know what family she is from. Whether she is half-blood or a muggleborn."

"I know what you're thinking, Narcissa." Lucius looked down at her. "Our son will not marry a mudblood. I've been too soft in letting him even associate with Potter's, but I draw the line at marriage." His wife angrily rounded on him and fixed him with a glare that dared him to defy her.

"If our son so chooses to wed her then I will do anything within my power to make sure that you never, ever get close enough to her to stop it. Carina is a good girl and she makes my son happy then that is good enough for me. Would you rather him marry Parkinson and be miserable for the rest of his life?"

"At least she's be good breading."

"And have my grandchildren with pug noses? I do not think so." With a sigh Lucius Malfoy knew that he was defeated.

(Cara's POV)

We returned to Hogwarts and the rest of my vacation passed in a blur of happiness. Jonathan was also unusually happy with the rest of his vacation. When asking him what happened he explained he had met a young girl by the name of Isabel Black at the Malfoy Ball. She was Draco's cousin and a year younger then the rest of us. Her father, Sirius Black, was in prison for murder and she lived with her Aunt Narcissa at Malfoy Manor.

A week later Draco returned and I went back to the Slytherin Dungeons with the rest of my house mates. As soon as I walked threw the wall Draco had grabbed my hand, pulled me to him and kissed me. It had been like nothing I had ever felt. A wave of passion and love had been forced into my veins and I had no intention of pushing it out. I closed my eyes and melted in his arms. Never before in my life had I felt that I belonged more then right here. When he finally pulled away his dark glare swept the room, landing on every single boy who had ever given me any kind off look and said in the most possessive voice I had ever heard in my lifetime, "Mine."

No guy had looked at me since.

The year passed slowly and I saw less and less of Hermione, Harry, and Ron and it was beginning to hurt. I mean Harry and I had been together since the moment Aunt Petunia tossed me in that cupboard and Harry crawled over to me, offering his blanket.

It was the beginning of April when I cornered Harry and asked him what the hell was going on. And as expected he told me everything. How he believed Snape was after the stone that was hidden underneath the trap door guarded by the three headed dog Fluffy. He told me how he Hermione had discovered that it was indeed the Philosopher's Stone, created by Nicolas Flamel, giving him ever lasting life.

"And what exactly are you planning, Potter?" I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "We found out from Hagrid that Fluffy falls asleep when he listens to music. We've got to get that stone, Cara. We can't let Snape have it." I sighed and slipped down the wall to sit beside him.

"You're an idiot, Harry." He chuckled lightly.

"Tell me something I don't know." He paused. "I could tell the headmaster."

"I don't like that man." I whispered softly. "I don't think he should be trusted." Harry snorted.

"You're being silly."

"I don't know…" I shook my head lightly. My feelings toward Albus Dumbledore were anything but friendly. Being in Slytherin gave me that view. Dumbledore plays favorites and never once had he even tried to reach his hand out to my fellow housemates. Sighing lightly I met Harry's eyes. "Okay, nutcase, what's the plan?"

"What?"

"You don't think I'm going to let you do this alone, did you?" I clicked my tongue lightly. I smiled. "When have I ever let you do all the fun things?"

With a gentle laugh he told be his plan.

As I walked into the common room I found myself being pulled onto one of the comfy green sofas. Draco's arm found its way around my waist and I happily leaned into his embrace. Recently he had gotten a long stream of detentions for being out late at night, trying to catch Ron doing something stupid. Of course they had both been caught, and it was just Harry's luck that he and Hermione had been with him. All four had received a month's detention leaving me rather lonely in our dungeon home.

Tonight was the end of that strain and I couldn't be happier then to cuddle into Draco's embrace as he played chess against Blaise. Just a little ways away, Theo slept in a rather awkward position in the chair by the fire. I closed my eyes, letting out a happy sigh.

I slipped down and laid my head in his lap. He called out his moved and watched as his knight destroyed Blaise's rook. Gently his fingers ran through my hair and I sighed happily, nuzzling my face into his shirt, inhaling his scent.

I could feel the daggers being thrown into my back from across the room. Pansy had been increasingly aggressive toward me since we had returned from brake. I had to be constantly alert when I slept and thanked the heavens that god made me a light sleeper. So far I almost had a bolder dropped on me, my sheets lit on fire, my hair pulled out, and a knife in my chest. Lucky for me Pansy didn't know how to keep silent and Theo ran quickly. I'd probably be dead if that boy wasn't a fast runner. I would have to get him something great for taking me to the hospital wing all those times. We were both hoping for Pansy's expulsion but everything that had happened to me was blamed on the poltergeists Peeves.

I asked Draco one day about what was Pansy's issue and he explained to me that his parents and her parents were hoping for a marriage.

"She's been at this since we were five." He explained while absently running his fingers through my hair. "Every girl I set my eyes on would always run away with one hard look from her." He sighed. "I reckon that you're the first on to stick around longer then a few days."

"I don't get it." I said a few days later while he, Harry, Hermione and I were studying in the library while Ron was trying to sneak into the kitchens.

"What?" Harry asked, happy to get away from his essay. I turned to Draco who dotted his i before turning to look me in the eye.

"What would Pansy gain from marrying you." My boyfriend gave a long, tired sigh.

"This again?" I grinned. "You insult me Cara." He put his hand to his heart, feigning hurt. "Who wouldn't want to marry me?" From across the table Hermione snorted and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like "Arrogant prat." Draco shot her an irritated look. "Anyway, my family offers great financial stability. We are the richest in all of Europe." Hermione looked up.

"They are, followed by the Potters and then the Longbottoms."

"Someone's been doing their research, eh Granger?"

"Shut up." She looked away quickly, a blush evident on her face. Draco reached over and took my hand.

"My family also offers great political strength. If you wanted to gain control in the ministry you look first at my family." He reached a hand up and ran his fingers over my cheek. "You're beautiful, you know that." I smiled. He liked the flatter me, not that it always worked. "I wouldn't marry her, not even if my parents did set up a contract. I'm far to infatuated with you, my dear girl." He shot me that charming smile he reserved for whenever he wished for a girl to swoon.

I stared into his eyes. I loved his eyes. They were my favorite feature of his, because when you looked at them they were never the same. One day they could be a stormy cloud on the horizon and the next they could be as clear as a sunny day. When he was angry they turned misty like a spring morning, and when he was lost in thought they would turn cloudy and dark. They were never the same and I loved it.

"Would you two like some alone time." Harry's amused voice broke our connection and I turned to him ready to let out an irritated growl when Draco spoke.

"Actually, Potter, we would."

"As if I would actually leave you two alone." He snorted. "I wouldn't trust you with her life even if you were the last wizard standing."

"Stop being dramatic, Harry." He huffed quietly and leaned back in his chair. The two boys then proceeded in having the glaring contest of the centaury.

The months that followed were slow and dreary. Nothing particularly interesting happened until the end of the year. I swore on Merlin's grave that I would kill Harry James Potter. I told him! I had told him not to do it without me! And what does he do? Exactly what I tell him not to! And he takes Weasel boy! The Weasel!

I can remember quite clearly being woken up by Hermione who was accompanied by Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. "What did he do?" were the first words out of my mouth as I tiredly rubbed my eyes. Daphne rolled over in her bed and tossed a pillow muttering to shut up, but missed as hit Professor Snape instead. He let out an irritated growl and turned to shot detention but Daphne had already burrowed back under her blankets.

Hermione looked to Daphne before turning back to me. "Well?" I asked.

"Something really stupid."

The hours that followed were in a somewhat of a blur. I was informed that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had left their tower late in the night and snuck off to find the Philosopher's Stone. Along the way they had encountered a magical chess set which forced them to play as the pieces.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked.

"Ron." Hermione muttered with a downcast look.

Draco, who sat next to me, muttered something like "Bloody Weasel, always have to upset the girls doesn't he?" I shot him a look and nodded for Hermione to continue on with her tale.

"He sacrificed himself so that we could win the game and advance. Harry told me to take Ron to the hospital wing and get help. That he would deal with whatever was coming up next." I felt the anger well up inside me and before I knew it I was on my feet pacing.

"That stupid, stupid boy. I'll kill him." I could feel the hot tears slip from my eyes and begin to fall down my cheeks, but paid no mind to them. Hermione stood to confort me but both Draco and Theo pushed her back down.

"She's in one of her moods." Draco spoke softly.

"It's best not to interrupt. Goyle did once and spent two days in the hospital wing." Theo advised.

"How could he do this to me?" I continued. "He's the only family I've got and if he thinks I'm going back to the bloody Dursleys alone then he has another thing coming to him." I ranted. "The bloody, stupid, idiotic, prat!" It was at this point that collapsed on the floor in a heap of tears. How could the idiot?

I felt an arm slip around my shoulders and looked up to see Hermione with tears in her eyes and it was then that I realized that if she lost him she would loose more then a best friend. She would loose someone she loved more then just a friend. I wrapped my arms around her and we sat there in a puddle of our own tears while the boys could only watch.

(Normal POV)

When Harry woke up he wasn't quite sure what had happened. All he could see was white and he wondered if perhaps he had died and gone to heaven. He groaned. Carina was going to kill him. Even if he was dead she would find a way to bring him back…just to have the satisfaction of killing him.

He knew that what he did was stupid. But Snape was going to get the stone…wait it wasn't Snape at all, it was Quill.

"You're lucky you're still alive, you know." Harry immediately sat strait up in bed, searching for his wand. "Oh please, give it a rest. I'm not going to hurt you." Harry slowly turned his head to see Carina. His heart dropped at the sight of her. Instead of the usual Hogwarts' robes she was in a pair of dirty blue jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was greasy, as if she hadn't washed it in days and dark cicles were present underneath her eyes.

"Cara…"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was!" She yelled, standing up and being to pace. "To be woken up to be told that your brother could be dead! You inconsiderate, idiocy, jerk!" Harry cringed as she continued her rant. It seemed there was no end to it. He found out though that he had been asleep for a week and that the end of the school year was fast approaching. Carina hadn't left his side since the professors had brought him up from the dungeons (which explained her dirty appearance). Finally she collapsed on his bed and pulled him into a hug. "And I'm just happy that you're okay."

Harry happily welcomed her hug. He buried his head in her shoulder and cried. The sat there together until they heard light foot steps and both looked up to see Professor Dumbledore smiling at them. "Ahh…there is no joy like family." Carina pulled away and stood up.

"I should go." She looked down at Harry with a smile. "Get cleaned up and all. I think I'm starting to stink." They both shared a laugh before Carina gave him a hug, whispering something in his ear, threw a glare at Dumbledore (who only smiled at her in return) and walked out of the room.

Harry could only ponder at what his sister had said while Dumbledore rambled on about secrets and what not.

'_I don't trust him, Harry, not for one single second.' _

_**SORRY SO SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! I SWITCH FAVORITE BOOKS ALL THE TIME SO I WAS WORKING ON OTHER THINGS **_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: END OF THE YEAR AND SUMMER :)**_


End file.
